To Love Death
by AltheaValentine
Summary: A Reaper of Souls has finally appeared after countless generations, but what will happen when a daughter of death falls for man, and not just any man, Itachi Uchiha. Will he be able to save her from herself? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1: Reunion of the Wicked

The Third Hokage slowly evaluated the woman standing before him in his office, it seem like only yesterday that he had brought her to the village. She was only a child then, but now she stood before him a child no more. Her hair had grown much longer, a black cascade of silk down her back; even with it braided her hair still hung below her waist. She was also taller than him now, nearing 5'6 and her eyes, they were no longer full of fear and uncertainty, but emerald pools of confidence and pride. However, in their depths lurked something far more dangerous than her petite form seemed capable of. Oh, how looks could be so very deceiving.

"Rayne," He gestured for her to take the seat in front of him, she happily accepted. "How have you been my dear? Are you enjoying your work at the hospital? Hopefully they're not giving you anymore problems."

The woman addressed as Rayne giggled, "No Hokage-sama there haven't been any more problems, I believe we have all come to an understanding of sorts. Moving on though, I've been well…" She bit her lip, "The nightmares don't come as often now, I think being around the children has helped. '

"That's good to hear and please call me Hiruzen, you are my friend Rayne." Hiruzen gave her a gentle smile, "Like a daughter really…Now you must be wondering why I have called you here so early in the morning."

Rayne yawned, "It may have crossed my mind once or twice…."

"Well then let me put an end to the suspense, here." He carefully handed Rayne a small, awkward shaped parcel wrapped in red silk, "You will need this, I've held onto it since the incident."

Rayne tenderly took the package from the Hokage and then unwrapped it. Underneath the silk was her porcelain ANBU mask. "So you're sending me on a mission? I-I thought I was forbidden to leave the village without an escort! Didn't the Elders decide I was no longer…?"

"Due to the circumstances of the mission I am…how you would say telling them to kiss my ass and doing what needs to be done, because I believe you are the only one capable of doing this mission." He paused, "I need you to escort Team Kakashi though the northern forests and guard them until they reach the Checkpoint tower."

"You and I bought know that the northern forests is full of nothing but bandits and rogue ninja. To send a team of genin, no matter that Kakashi is with them is insane!" Rayne protested.

"Under normal circumstances you would be correct but their mission is of the up most importance and time is of the essence they must take that path. And besides I only care about one rogue ninja, and that my dear is where you come in." He hands her the mission scroll, "This is an S-Ranked mission, Rayne you are hear by ordered to infiltrate an organization known as the Akatsuki by any means necessary and gather as much Intel as you can. You have two weeks and then I am sending in a retrieval squad. Is that understood?"

A sinister smile appeared on Rayne's face, "So Itachi has been spotted then? I didn't know my birthday came early this year Hiruzen!"

"Do you accept the mission?

"Of course!" Her smile grew, "However I can't promise that there won't be any casualties on their side you know I don't always get along well with others."

The Hokage chuckled, "Do as you see fit, I'd hate for you not to make some new friends."

Rayne saluted, "Understood Hokage-sama"

The Third nodded, "Then you are dismissed, be safe and good luck!"

"Hai!" She disappeared.

"Yes finally a mission worthy of my skills!" Naruto shouted as he and his team walked towards the main gates of the Leaf village. "Just you wait Sasuke I'll show….huh? Hey Kakashi-sensei, what is that person doing?"

Kakashi followed Naruto's pointed finger to a young masked woman sitting on the ground, leaning against the main gate. "I think she's…sleeping…?"

Sasuke rushed forward, kneeling in front of the sleeping woman, "Hey…Rayne wake up," He poked her side making her shift a little, "Come on, onee-chan wake up, you shouldn't be sleeping here anyways."

Slowly the young woman removed her mask, opening her emerald eyes. "Good morning Sasuke!" Rayne stretched her arms out, pulling Sasuke into her arms. "How's my cute little brother? You haven't come to visit me recently!" She kissed his cheek, "I've missed you so much my little…"

"H-hey stop that! Come on people are watching!" Sasuke complained as he turned beet red.

Rayne released him, "So cute!" She looked over at the rest of his team, then without warning she launched herself at Kakashi, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Kashi-kun!"

Kakashi froze, shocked. "R-Rayne?" Quickly he regained his composer and hugged her back. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be working your shift at the hospital?" She responded by nuzzling her face in his neck. "Rayne come on let go."

"Fine..." She pouted as she relinquished her hold on him, "I see how it is you prefer those books to the real thing, how pathetic."

A blush crept across Kakashi's face, "Rayne…"

She waved him off, "I know I know I shouldn't tease people it's not nice, blah blah. Moving on now, if I was working at the hospital today would I really be wearing this?" She spun around to show off her outfit. She wore a dark blue kimono top that stopped halfway to her knees, underneath they could see a pair of black shorts and a mesh fishnet top, with a pair of heeled sandals and black thigh-highs. On her back was a lone sword with a red hilt, around her waist was a belt covered with pouches, and on her wrists were something that looked like silver bracers. "I have been assigned to guard you to the checkpoint."

"Wow cool! We get to go on a mission with Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend!" Naruto laughed happily.

"Idiot," Sasuke spat.

Kakashi sighed, "She's not my girlfriend Naruto, you dunce."

"Whaatt?!" Naruto frowned.

Rayne giggled, "Kakashi doesn't like younger women," She kissed Kakashi on the cheek, "Though that hasn't stopped you before, Kashi-kun."

"Kakashi.." Sasuke began but was interrupted.

"Wait!" Sakura spoke up, "How do you know Sasuke-kun?"

"It seems I forgot to introduce myself again!" Rayne giggled, embarrassed. "My name is Rayne, I am currently a medical ninja working in the hospital. Sasuke is my little brother in a way, so I would watch that attitude of your because I have to approve of any relationship he has." She stuck her tongue out. "Now then let's get going, time is money after all."

"Hold on, I'm not done yet Rayne-san!" Sakura intercepted Rayne, "Why would the Hokage send a medic to escort us through such a dangerous forest, it would make more sense to send another jonin."

"Clever isn't she, Kakashi?" Rayne replied, her tone losing all the joy it previously held as she put her mask back on.

"Best mind of all the rookies."

"Well, clever little Sakura, it is because I wasn't always a medic, I was trained to be a ninja first. Besides few ninja in that forest would ever dare to cross me, the Reaper of Konaha." She vanished.

"S-she's the Reaper" Sakura stuttered.

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, now let's head out before she too far ahead of us." He ushers his team out of the village.

"Itachi-san, why don't we just grab the Kyuubi brat right now? They'd never see it coming and those little kids aren't any match for us."

"That may be true, but that ANBU that left ahead of them is following Kakashi's team and they might be a bit of trouble. It would be best to rid ourselves of that nuisance first."

"With great pleasure, Itachi-san."

Suddenly Rayne, who has stayed a safe distance away from Team Kakashi, appeared in front of them. With deadly intent radiating off her, she signaled the team to stop before turning her full attention to the hidden newcomers before her. "Aren't you a bit old to be playing hide-and-seek in the woods?"

Two men stepped out from the forest shadows, they wore matching black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats that covered their faces.

Rayne took a step forward, releasing some of her chakra. "I didn't think Halloween was for another month, you Akatsuki member are sure dedicated to your holidays." She laughed to herself, "If you leave now I will overlook your presence…..temporarily."

The taller of the two ninja laughed harshly, "Bold threats coming from such small prey! Listen woman, we have no quarrel with you, just hand over the little fox and we'll let you live." They pulled a huge bandage covered sword from their back, "Unless you prefer death, so choose wisely."

Now it was Rayne's turn to laugh, "What a wonderful set of choices….oh my, what to choose," She pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves and then popped her knuckles and neck. "I'm going to have to go with an 'over my dead body' you overconfident ass! Now," She assumed a fighting stance, "What should I put on your tombstone, Kisame Hoshigaki?"

"Oh, it look like I've been found out already." Kisame removed his hat, revealing his blue skin and shark-like features. "What a clever girl you are."

"Only one man..er..Shark-thing carries that massive blade. The Shameda, a truly fearsome blade wielded by a merciless man who is known as the 'tailed beast without a tail'. Even I then Reaper am in awe at your chakra." She gave a slight bow of respect, "Now are we gonna throw down or do I have to wait until I go through menopause?"

"You cocky bitch, I'll…!"

The other ninja held out his hand stopping Kisame, "Kisame deal with Kakashi-san, I will handle this one myself."

"Are you sure? It's very unlike you to want to fight, Itachi-san." Most of Team Kakashi froze at the mention if the other rogue ninja's name.

Itachi removed his hat as well, "Even I have to fight every once in a while or I'll get rusty, besides they happen to be an old friend. Rayne is that you behind that mask?" The killing intent from the ANBU increased dramatically, "I'll take that as a yes. It's been quite a while Rayne, how have you been?"

"Bastard!" Rayne hissed through clenched teeth, "Kakashi keep Sasuke…"

Sasuke charged a head of Rayne, blind by rage and brandishing a kunai. "I'll kill you!"

Before he could even take a second step past Rayne, she grabbed the back of shirt and flung him backwards into Kakashi's waiting arms, "Stay there you idiot! Kakashi don't you dare let go of him!" Rayne commanded."

Sasuke thrashed violently in his sensei's iron grip, "Let me go!"

Rayne turned to Sasuke, ripping off her mask, her eyes now a blazing crimson red. "Shut the hell up!" She shout furiously, immediately silencing Sasuke's protests. Her lethal gaze fixed on him, "I will not lose you too."

"Hn." Itachi cleared his throat, earning him Rayne's undivided attention. "You still have that fiery temper, so I take it you've been well?"

Rayne vanished in an instant then reappeared in front of Itachi, stabbing Sasuke's kunai in his upper thigh. "I've been wonderful, what about you Itachi-san?" She twisted the blade, "I must say you're looking a bit pale these days."

Itachi quickly throws Rayne, sending her flying into a tree and then pulls out the kunai without so much a flinch. "Now that was very rude Rayne, stabbing me out of nowhere like that without even properly saying hello. I'm hurt Rayne."

Rayne regains her footing, popping her shoulder back into place, "Oh I'll show you some hurt…" She muttered looking back over to Kakashi, "Get them the hell out of here Kakashi, now! I can deal with this trash," She takes a deep breath focusing on Itachi and Kisame. "Besides, I need a little bit of a workout. Now get moving!" Reluctantly, Team Kakashi darts off in the opposite direction. "Good, now where were we?"

"Should I go after them Itachi-san?" Kisame asked calmly as Rayne moved to block his way.

Itachi shook his head, "No that will not be necessary, she will do just fine." He returns his attention back to Rayne, "So will you come willingly or do I have to make you?"

"That cocky attitude of yours," Rayne punches the ground beneath their feet, releasing an enormous burst of chakra. The ground shatters underneath her fist, forming a huge crater and forcing Itachi and his partner to jump back. "Is really starting to piss me off Uchiha!"

"It'll take more than that monstrous strength of yours to defeat me," In an instant Itachi was behind her, "My little Rayne, when will you ever learn?" He hit a pressure point on the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Unwilling Guest

Chapter 2: An Unwilling Guest

Slowly Rayne regained consciousness, much to her dismay she had a pounding headache but then remembered why her head hurt. Deciding to worry about it later, she observed her surroundings; she was in what looked to be an abandoned house in the middle of a forest, in god knows what country. Fantastic. Quietly she rolled over onto her side; taking careful note of the strong chakra ropes that bound her wrists behind her.

"So you're finally awake," Itachi states as he enters the room, "How are you feeling?" He asks taking a seat at the table across from the little couch she was on.

"Where the…!" Rayne demanded as she tried to sit up, but clumsily falls off the edge of the couch.

Itachi easily catches her and places her back on her cushioned perch, "You should be more careful. You hit your head pretty hard on that tree."

"And whose fault is that I wonder?" She muttered anger apparent in her emerald eyes.

"What was that?"

"I said, bite me Uchiha!" She spat back in reply, adjusting her position do she could look the bastard in the eye.

Itachi smirk, "Nope you haven't change at all…at least personality wise." He added after giving Rayne a quick once over.

"You haven't changed either, Uchiha. You're still an arrogant, egotistical asswipe that killed his own family just to prove he could. You are nothing but a tiny piece of shit given human form! When I get out of here, and I will, I will kick your ass as bad you will wish you were dead! I will send your soul to rot in the deepest pits of hell for all of eternity, and then I'll give your shell of a body to Orochimaru as a play toy!"

Kisame, who just walked in, starting laughing so hard he began to dry heave. "She's got quite the mouth on her, Itachi! That was priceless!" Kisame ducked avoiding the small end table that was kicked at him, "Ooh and she's feisty!"

"And you can go jump back into the ocean for all I care, you shark reject!"

"Can we keep her Itachi? I do like my little pets foul mouthed and feisty." He sat three bowls of steaming food on the table where Itachi sat.

"Kisame," Itachi warned as he picked up two bowls and carried them over to where Rayne sat, "Are you hungry?"

"No thank you." She replied figuring manners never hurt anybody…yet.

"You were unconscious for almost two days, you have to be starving. As I remember you had a rather healthy appetite for a girl." Itachi held a bowl up to Rayne so she could smell it. "It's oyakū don, I know you like this. Come on, I promise I didn't cook it."

"That's because you burn water…" She mumbled back, her eyes never leaving the bowl of food. "How do I know it's not poisoned?"

Itachi sighed, "If it were poisoned then I wouldn't be eating it Rayne?"

"You could've just poisoned mine, idiot."

Itachi sighed again putting her bowl down and then picking up his own. "Then eat mine, will that be satisfactory?" He held out a spoonful of steaming food, "Well?"

Rayne thought for a second, "I'd rather…" She was interrupted by her stomach letting loose a fearsome growl. "I...um…"

Itachi smirked knowingly, "At least your stomach's honest. Well? My offer still stands." He waved a spoonful of food in front of her.

"Fine," Rayne then quickly ate the offered food, surprise lite her face. "It's delicious..!"

Kisame smile teasingly, "Why thank you, Rayne-chan." She responded by sticking her tongue out. "See Itachi, the perfect pet, even compliments me on my cooking. Now you just need the right outfit." He gave her a thumbs up.

Completely ignoring Kisame's final remark, Itachi continued to spoon feed Rayne until he noticed her reddening face. "Hmm, what's wrong Rayne?" She shook her head. "Rayne," He said sternly.

"This is so embarrassing! I cannot believe I am being fed by an S-class criminal!" Rayne exclaimed, "There goes my hard earned reputation down the drain…" And yet she continued to eat.

"Aw, is somebody sore they got captured?" Kisame asked in the same tone you would use to talk to an infant or a dog, "Do you want a tissue?"

"Kisame."

"What? She can insult me but I can't say anything to her? She's a hostage and that's how I'll treat her." He winked at Rayne, "Isn't that right my little pet?"

"Fine," Itachi sighed, "But don't come running to me when you've pissed her off and she's trying to kill you in your sleep." Itachi paused, "Are you done Rayne?" She nodded.

Kisame, slightly peeved he was being ignored retaliated, "Kill me in my sleep? Ha! I'm more likely to die from tetanus from a rusty kunai!"

"Well you're right about one thing, I'm not gonna kill you in your sleep. I was actually thinking of lopping off your ugly blue mug then feeding the rest of you sashimi style to a bunch of starving alley cats." Rayne shrugged, "But then again even alley cats have standards."

"Why you little bitch, who do you think you're dealing with?" Kisame stood yelling back angrily.

Rayne stood so she could look him in the eye, "Kisame Hoshigaki. Age 29, Height: 195cm, birthday: March 18th, blood type: AB. Missing ninja from the Hidden Mist Village. Shark-like in appearance, expert in water-based jutsus, exceptionally large chakra supply, high physical strength and speed, and is part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. His sword, Shameda, is a blade that shaves rather than cuts and has the unique ability to absorb charka." Rayne paused, a triumph smile gracing her lips, "Do I need to move onto your partner or are you satisfied, Kisa-kun?"

Itachi chuckled, "Rayne, no last name on file. Age: 18, height: 170 cm, birthday: May 27th, blood type: O. An ABNU from the Hidden Leaf Village, however after an accident on a mission was banned from leaving the village without escort, and forced to serve her village by working as a medic in the village hospital. Expert in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu, enormous chakra supply, possess a unique 'bloodline limit' however that is classified and no written account exists." His smirk widened, "You earned your title 'Reaper of Konaha' during your many black ops missions, stories of a woman with blood red eyes wielding a scythe spread across many countries. Remember Rayne you aren't the only one who has Bingo book or a large bounty on their head." Itachi was practically radiating smugness, even after all these years he was still able to beat Rayne at a verbal bout.

"Time for round two then," Rayne smiled, "You forgot one important detail my dear pet weasel, I was trained by you!" With a burst of chakra she broke free of her bindings, immediately kicking Itachi back and chucking the coffee table at Kisame. Then she simply vanished.

"Damn wench!" Kisame ran towards the front door, his sword in hand.

"Kisame," Itachi hissed, "Calm down she is still in the house."

"Are you sure about that?" Kisame sneered, scanning the room. "Because I can't sense a damn thing! No chakra, heartbeat, or even killing intent."

"I'm very sure, because of one simple fact: Reapers have a very unique chakra signature. And once you've seen it you will never forget it," He pointed towards the kitchen where a tiny silhouette of purple swirled with black was crouched behind the door, "They also will never be able to hide from you again."

"I gotcha now girlie!" Kisame shouted as he rammed his sword through the wooden kitchen door, however when the rubble finally settled he sadly found no body. "Damn, where is she now Itachi?"

"Why I'm right here Kisa-kun," Rayne giggled while holding a kunai to his throat from behind, "Maybe you will die of tetanus? Now don't move Aquaman or I'll give you a new set of gills, crystal?" Kisame nodded reluctantly, "Good, now then Itachi lets you and me have a little chat."

"Very well then, have a seat and we'll talk," He gestured for her to sit, "Come now there was no need to resort to violence for something so simple."

"Why are you after the Kyuubi?"

"Right to the point as always," He stepped forward, "Why should I tell you?"

Rayne's eyes changed from their usual emerald to crimson as she held the kunai tighter to the missing ninja's throat. "Because at the very least you owe me that, Itachi. Now answer the question and if you take another step I will kill your partner, you do know how I love shark fin soup."

"Then kill him, what do I care? He's nothing but a criminal; you'd be preventing the deaths of a lot of innocent people by doing so. Go ahead and…"

Rayne's menacing laughter cut Itachi short, "Please spare me the boring lecture, I know you Itachi Uchiha you avoid senseless violence at all costs, even as a child you hated fighting. Have you finally outgrown that useless notion of trying to protect everyone?" Itachi's eyes narrowed his sharingan spinning. "Did I touch a nerve my little weas…"

"Rayne!" Itachi raised his voice sharply taking Rayne by surprise, she looked him in the eye and immediately screamed in horror realizing her mistake, but it was far too late. "Rayne put down the kunai and step away from Kisame." He ordered.

With tears streaming down her cheeks she released the kunai and took a step back, "You…bastard…how could…you?"

Without a blade to his throat, Kisame decided to even the score; he swung his fist into Rayne's face backhanding her across the room. "You will regret the day you ever crossed me woman!"

"Kisame," Itachi warned, "That is enough she is already under my control!"

"What the hell are…?"

Itachi cut him off, "Rayne please come here," He held out his hand, on the other side of the room Rayne stood and then walked over to him placing her hand in his. "Now apologize for your actions."

"I'm…sorry Kisame-san…for threatening…you," She bowed.

"How?" Kisame asked completely shell shocked by what just happened.

Itachi pulled Rayne to him placing his hand on her cheek, "It's time to go to sleep Rayne I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, "Goodnight Itachi-san." Instantly she passed out in Itachi's arms.

Itachi gently placed her back on the couch, "Rayne came to live with my clan shortly after she was brought to my village. She was unstable and struggled to control her powers, it was discovered that an Uchiha who possessed a strong enough sharingan could retrain her, even maybe command a Reaper. I imagine she only obeyed because I possess the Mangekyo and because of her seals."

"Why didn't you do that in the very beginning? We could've made her take the brat and we wouldn't be in this position!"

"Because," Itachi sighed, "I didn't think it would actually work, no one's ever tried to control a Reaper like that and because I swore to her that I would never claim myself as her master…" He walked over to a nearby window, "We'll be having company soon so get ready and no I don't think my eyes will work on her a second time. She'll be ready for it and I don't exactly have a death wish."

"Whatever Itachi-san," Kisame muttered, "I still think you're too soft on her."

"I heard that."

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3: Their Bond

Itachi shook his head at his partner, "Is that really necessary Kisame? I believe the fact we have her unconscious is enough to make them attack us."

"Come on Itachi-san," Kisame laughed while he finished tying off some rope, "Let me have some fun once in a while!"

"Fine but such theatrics are unnecessary."

Minutes later Team 7 erupts from the forest, weapons ready to confront Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi…what have you done with Rayne?" Kakashi demanded as he lifted his ninja headband to fully glare at the two missing ninja.

Kisame howls with laughter, "I hung her out to dry!" He pointed to Rayne, who hung from a tree behind him; she was bound by her wrists and unconscious.

Sasuke released his sharingan, "How could you do that her, after all you put her though? She…she still loves you dammit! Even after you betrayed her, she still thinks about you!"

Kisame turns to his partner with a sly grin on his face, "Just a friend huh? "

"Kisame…" Itachi warned.

"If you just wanted to see your woman for some lovin' Itachi why didn't you just say so? Here I was being to think you were interested in woman."

"That bastard…means nothing to me, not anymore! I'll kill you, Uchiha! You're dead! You hear me, dead!" Rayne screamed as she ripped off her rope binding, dropping to the ground rather hard.

Kakashi and Sakura quickly ran to her side, but Rayne pushed them away, "Don't f**king touch me!" Her eyes were already glowing crimson, "I am not safe right now…" She hisses as she takes off her fingerless gloves and violently throws them to the side, once removed they revealed a pair of silver bracers, which she began to remove.

"Rayne are you insane, you can't take those off?" Kakashi shouts, reaching for Rayne's hands.

Rayne knocks Kakashi's hand away and throws down the right bracer, "Hm… sanity?" She chuckled, "I'm sorry my dear Kakashi, but I don't remember having such a useless thing in the first place."

Just as she was about to finish with the other bracer, Itachi appeared before her, "I don't think so Rayne." He re-sealed the bracer around her left wrist. "Kisame grab the brat we're leaving!"

"The hell you are Itachi!" Sasuke bellows as he charges his older brother with his fist raised.

Itachi shoves Rayne back then dodges Sasuke's sloppy punch and counters with a punch of his own, but it never hits. Rayne had flung herself in between Itachi's fist and Sasuke, without her guard up the impact sent her crashing into the ground. "Rayne…!"

"I won't…" Rayne stood wiping the blood from her cheek, "I won't let you hurt him!" She took her fighting stance, ready to be Sasuke's shield, "If you wish to fight someone Uchiha I will be your opponent." Her crimson orbs daring him to test his mortality.

Itachi smirked, "You want to fight me? Rayne you can barely stand let alone defend yourself and Sasuke from me." He looked her in the eye, "You need to stand down before you get hurt even further."

"And what do you care if I get hurt?" Rayne sneered, "Or are you giving me an order, my Master?" A pained expression touched Itachi's emotionless mask, "It has been two years Itachi, you no longer know anything about me or why I choose to fight. So….don't you DARE try to lecture me…!" She suddenly ducked, dodging Kisame's blade. "Kakashi what the hell are you…" Looking over to the masked ninja she saw he was wounded. "Shit."

"Come on girlie, I still owe you for that stunt you pulled last night." Kisame smiled showing off his incredible sharp teeth, "Let's see you try and kill me…that is if you're not too scared."

Rayne smirked, side stepping Itachi. "Hmph…you're not really worth my time, but I will impart some wisdom to you Kisame." She held up three fingers, "There are three reasons why you will never beat me." She glanced at Itachi; so far it didn't look like he would intervene so she continued. "Number one: Your attacks are too straight forward and big. Number two: You are too slow my little goldfish. And number three: I am….sooooo much better looking!"

The normally blue Kisame turned red with rage, "Why you little…!"

"Kisame grab the brat, I will handle things from here." Itachi appeared behind Rayne with a kunai to her throat. "Is that all you've got my little Rayne? Is this really how you became feared as the Reaper of Konaha?" He whispered into her ear tauntingly.

"Nope…this is!" Rayne laughed coldly as she leaned into Itachi's sharp blade, slicing her own throat. Her body went limp in Itachi's arms as blood poured from her neck wound.

"What the hell?" Itachi cursed as he dropped Rayne and took a few steps back in utter disbelief.

A sickly wet cackle comes from Rayne seemingly limp form, "Hehe..really..It..achi," Rayne stood facing Itachi as her ghastly wound healed itself. "You should know better than to underestimate Reaper!" She punches Itachi in the face knocking him into the dirt, "Just thought I'd pay you back for earlier. Now…." She picked up the kunai that Itachi had been holding, "Playtime is over."

She straddled Itachi, holding the kunai above her head, "I hope you enjoy hell Uchiha!" She brings the blade down, aiming for Itachi's heart, the blade itself carrying enough force and chakra to obliterate bone and organs.

As the dust settled a large crater becomes visible under Itachi's entire body, however Rayne's destructive blade was embedded in the ground next to Itachi's shoulder, not his heart.

Slowly Rayne releases the blade and backs away, her face horror stricken and covered in fresh tear. "Why? Why can't I kill you?" She grabs her head, falling to her knees. "Why?"

Itachi sits up, reaching for Rayne's hand. "Rayne…." He whispers, she looks up into his sharingan. "Sleep." He commands, she falls forward out cold, carefully Itachi catches her. "Kisame we're leaving."

The two disappear with Rayne and Naruto in tow, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to tend to the wound Kakashi.

Once again Rayne awakens to find herself in yet another abandoned home. Only this time she was not bound and Naruto lay next to her tied up and sleeping. "Man this is getting really old, really fast." Rayne comments as she stands to stretch her sore limbs and survey her new surroundings.

"Good evening Rayne."

Rayne whirled around to find the source of the voice. Itachi. He was standing in the shadows behind her. "Itachi…" She states calmly, "So do you kill the people that owned these homes and throw them in a ditch or something?" Carefully she watched as Itachi takes a seat in front of her and eyes her expectantly. She sits back down knowing that's what he wanted.

"No these are safe houses for Akatsuki members." He responds calmly, his eyes raking her from head to toe.

"Why am I not tied up this time? Finally got over your fetish?" Rayne asks, a small smirk appearing on her face, "I mean it's pretty reckless of you Itachi…so very un-Itachi-like." Her smirked broadened, "Or has your eyesight deteriorated so much that you can no longer see to tie a proper knot, Uchiha?"

Itachi returned her smirk, "To begin I believe that is your fetish Rayne and who am I to deny you your fun?" Rayne blushed while trying to glare him into his grave. "However, even if I did restrain you again you'd just break free again. So…" He reached forward and pulled down her kimono collar to reveal a seal at the base of her neck, right above her collarbone. "I decided to place a seal on you that would allow me to track you and suppress your chakra. No matter where you run, I will find you my little Rayne."

Rayne nodded, "Fair enough, I'd do the same if I were in your shoes. But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it and it definitely doesn't mean I won't kick your ass when the chance presents itself."

Next to her, Naruto began to stir then finally sat up yawning. "Hey you're that Rayne chick right?" Rayne nodded. "You won't believe that crazy dream I just had Rayne-chan! We were…"

Rayne interrupted, "Kidnapped by two Akatsuki members? One who looked like Sasuke and the other that looked like a shark/fish?"

"Yeah! How did you know that Rayne-chan? Can you read minds!"

Rayne facepalmed, "No Naruto you idiot." She sighed and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Welcome to reality/hell, please feel free to piss yourself at any time and while you're at it pray to whatever god you believe in!" As if on cue Naruto started screaming bloody murder that is until Rayne slapped him across that face. "Stop yelling you bloody fool you're giving me a headache! You're a ninja aren't you? Start acting like one!"

"B-but Rayne-chan!" Naruto whined, "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know improvise?" Rayne responded lazily.

"How the hell did you even become an ANBU in the first place?"

"Improvising, a really sharp sword, and tits." Rayne responded with a straight face.

"Gah! You're impossible! They're gonna frickin kill us if you don't do something Rayne-chan! What did I do to deserve this?"

Completely ignoring Naruto, Rayne turned her attention back towards Itachi. "I assume Kisame is making dinner again?" Itachi nodded. "Good, please drug this fool's food so he will shut the hell up."

Itachi chuckled, "No I'm not going to drug his food just because he annoys you. You're an adult so handle it like one."

Rayne sighed, "Fine…hey Naruto," Naruto stopped his ranting and faced Rayne. Her eyes had become blazing red, "Shut the hell up before I kill you." She cracked a sinister smile, "And trust me I'm not a merciful as Itachi, I won't kill you fast and painless. I prefer my prey to suffer slowly."

Naruto turned white and gulped, "Yes ma'am!"

"Hoho so everyone's finally awake!" Kisame exclaimed as he entered the room carrying plates of steaming hot food. "Dig in!'

Rayne stood taking her and Naruto's plates from him, "Thanks Aquaman!" She placed her plate in her lap and then carefully presents a forkful of food to Naruto from his plate. "They won't untie you so deal with it. Unless you'd rather have one of them feed you."

After a few minutes Naruto finished his meal, "Rayne-chan, why aren't you tied up?"

Rayne stopped eating. Putting down her fork she then reached up to her collar and pulled it down to show him her seal. "He could track me where ever I went and can seal my chakra. I am trapped until he decides to take it off."

"Sorry…"

She ruffled his hair, "Don't be! Anyways, Kisa-kun I didn't think you could eat fish."

Kisame smirked, "I may regret this, but why is that Rayne?"

"Wouldn't that be cannibalism?"

"What? Why you…!"

"Kisame."

"Fine, but make her keep her mouth shut Itachi-san or I will shut it for her!" Kisame stormed out of the room.

"Rayne you shouldn't provoke him so much, what will you do if I'm not here to stop him?" Itachi sighed heavily.

Rayne cocked her head to the side innocently, "But it's so much fun Itachi-san! Besides it's not my problem Nemo doesn't have a sense of humor."

"You're impossible." Itachi shakes his head, knowing what she was up to.

"No I believe the proper term is easily entertained." Rayne smiled, "Right Itachi-san?"

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

Rayne giggled, "Not a snowball's chance in hell."

Itachi rubbed his temples before resuming his meal. The minutes ticked by quietly for him, until he noticed Rayne's relentless gaze upon him. "Is there something wrong Rayne?" He noticed all her playfulness had disappeared, replaced by a look of distaste.

She averted her eyes to avoid looking into his Sharingan, "No, I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"And why do you ask?" Rayne spat back.

"Curiosity. Please humor me Rayne."

Rayne bit her lip and then whispered, "Do you regret what you did?"

Without missing a beat Itachi replied with no emotion in his voice, "No I regret nothing. Why do you ask?"

Rayne's eyes narrowed dangerously, crimson dancing in her emerald hues. "Curiosity?" She threw her fork at him, "Asshole."

Itachi caught it easily, "A fork? You're throwing utensils now?"

"Give me back my weapons and I'll throw a lot more than a fork at you!" She abruptly stood, "What do you say Uchiha!"

Itachi stood as well, "That wouldn't be very smart of me now would it?"

"I never really thought of you as a smart man Itachi-san, so I figured I'd give it a shot." Then suddenly her vision blurred at the edges, "What the ..?" She stumbled, losing her balance.

Itachi caught her, "You shouldn't accept food from strangers Rayne."

"You poisoned me you damn cheater…guess I'll just have to work fast then." She whispered.

"What…?" Itachi began but was cut off when Rayne's fist collided with his chest, knocking him backwards.

"Naruto get the hell down!" Rayne bit her thumb, "Summoning!" She slammed her hand onto the floor.

The room filled with white smoke and unrelenting heat. "Yes my mistress?" As some of the smoke cleared a large black phoenix stood amongst the rubble that once was a living room. "How can I serve you?"

"Themy my love, I have a big favor!" Rayne shouted, "Take this kid back to the Leaf Village and don't let anyone take him from you except Hokage-sama!"

"Yes mistress I understand." Themy plucked Naruto out of his hiding place and tossed him onto it's back, "And what about you mistress?"

"Don't worry about me; I've got some unfinished business here. So once you've delivered him you can go home, okay?" The phoenix nodded, "Thank you my dear friend…" Rayne collapsed as soon as the fiery bird was out of sight over the horizon.

Itachi casually waltzed over the wreckage to Rayne's side, "Why didn't you run? You had the perfect opportunity to return to the village and most ANBU could've removed that seal."

Rayne looked up at him smiling, "Where is the fun in me telling you all of my secrets Itachi? Besides, maybe I want to be selfish for once…" She passed out.

Itachi smirked, "Selfish huh?" He gently picked her up bridle style.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Kisame yelled, "I go update Leader on our status and all hell breaks loose?"

"I didn't know she has a summoning," Itachi replied, "It took Naruto back to the Leaf while I dealt with her." He motioned to Rayne sleeping in his arms.

Kisame sighed, "Throw me a bone here Itachi, I have to go back and report to Leader again, so what should I tell him?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "That the jinchūriki escaped but we have captured the Reaper, he will be satisfied with that."

"Fine but Itachi," Kisame paused, "Who is she? And what is your connection to you?"

"Her name is Rayne; she came to live with my family when I was six years old. We were always in the same squad even when I entered the ANBU blackops. She…" Itachi paused smirking to himself, "She is my fiancé."

"She's your what?" Kisame shouted, flabbergasted that someone actually agreed to marry the emotionless Uchiha.

Satisfied with his partner's reaction Itachi continued, "My family however, did not approve of our relationship…at first anyways. Originally I was going to take her with me when I fled the village."

"What changed your mind?"

"She nearly killed Orochimaru just to get a swing at me for killing my clan." Itachi looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, "There was so much hatred and sadness in her eyes, and I knew she could never forgive me, so I left her so she could start a new life."

"I don't think she liked that option," Kisame scratched the back of his head, "Anyways lets head to the next town, this place is done for. I'll talk to Leader-sama after some rest."

"Agreed."


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped by Memories

Chapter 4: Trapped by Memories

Rayne's mind spins in agony as she tries to comprehend what all lay before her. Everyone, they were all dead their blood was everywhere covering everything. The poisonous, sickening stench of death stole the air from her starving lungs; all warmth was ripped from the blood running through frosted veins. Blood and Death. There was no hiding from it; it was merciless and ruthless just like a murderer's blade. They hadn't even put up a struggle, there was no chance. Everyone was mercilessly cut down and their souls thrown into the cascading river called an afterlife.

_It is the end of all hope_

"Itachi! Please…help me...I…everyone's dead! I don't understand!" Rayne was trembling violently, petrified by sorrow.

Footsteps quiet and ever so soft, they were coming closer, so very quiet, as if slithering. The miasmic air grew heavier with bloodlust and evil.

Rayne's eyes grew wide as she spun around, launching her sword towards the enemy's pale throat. Quickly they moved out of harm's way and relinquished Rayne of her blade.

_To lose the child, the faith_

"Die." As they prepares to strike, the assailant stepped into the moon's soft light. Orochimaru was just as she remembered him, pale skin that was as white as snow, pitch black hair to his shoulders, and those gods' awful golden serpent eyes that still haunted her nightmares.

Rayne thrusts her hand into the swords path, it pierces her palm. "Orochimaru-sama how nice of you to stop by, I'm sorry but you've caught me at a bad time. Please allow me to show you out…to hell!" Rayne's emerald eyes show no fear as she pushes her hand up the remaining part of the blade to the hilt. Blood drips from her shoulder as he pushes it in further, sinking into her flesh, soaking her shirt in crimson hatred. The sword shines in the moonlight with an eerie scarlet glow fresh blood as Rayne grips the hilt even tighter, rage overtaking her soul as her eyes bleed to crimson.

"Such bloodlust in your eyes Rayne, it makes shivers of pleasure creep down my spine!" Orochimaru taunts as he pushes on the blade again.

_ To end all the innocence_

Rayne grasps the blade tightly then with her free hand and snaps the blade in two. She flips back to separate from him and rips the defected strip of sharpened steel from her hand, then viciously attacks the sannin with the broken blood misted sword.

But before she could even react he moves, stealing the sword from her bloody grasp and crudely affixes Rayne to the plaster wall, the sword protruding painfully from her abdomen. Thick crimson oozed from her wound and drips onto the mahogany wood floors.

_To be someone like me_

_ This is the birth of all hope_

Orochimaru comes closer to examining her intently, "He was so against killing you…Itachi…" Rayne's eyes burst open at the mere mention of his name. "Even after slaughtering his entire clan he couldn't bring himself to even think of killing you. How pathetic, he can't even destroy a weakling like…"

Rayne suddenly tears the broken sword from her body; almost effortlessly she wipes away the blood for where the sword was injected. The wound was gone.

"Impossible, how?"

Rayne smirks and tosses the blade aside, "I induced homeostasis before you attacked and started to heal myself." Her red eyes mimic death's cold presence. "You cannot even begin to phantom what you're dealing with." She kicks him through the nearest shoji door into the garden and through a stone statue. "You may think I'm weak and my heart is, but there comes a time when the weak must take up arms and fight!" Rayne performs dozens of hand signs in such a quick succession her hands were a mere blur.

_To have what I once had_

_ This life is unforgiven_

_ It will end with a birth_

Her blood on the floor accumulates beneath her wounded palm, slowly molding into her scarlet scythe with two curved blades. She gracefully leaps into the air, "Soul Scythe: Artemis' Cry." A sphere of chilling black light forms between the two blades. Like a black sun rising in a sky illuminated by a full moon, waiting for the eclipse. Rayne wielded it with one hand, "Now… Illuminating Path: Gateway to Hell Open!" She commands.

_No will wake for this morn_

_ To see another black rose form_

_ Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

She swings her scarlet scythe, flinging the black sun crashing down to the ground. It slashes through the dirt encrusted stone earth and out of its darkness flames spring forth as two charred skeletons haul themselves from their earthly prison; in between them a large black gate covered in bloody chains.

"Astounding, such a genjutsu in your state! With a few more years of practice you might even be able to beat me." Orochimaru walks past the horrifying mirage, Rayne was leaning on a pillar attempting to desperately heal herself.

_Angels, they fall first but I'm still here_

_ Alone as they are drawing near_

"A little tried are we? Well you can sleep all you want after I kill you!"

Rayne dodges his attack and punches him in the jaw, breaking it. As he flies backwards Rayne takes hold of his leg and swings him into the wall. Then she marches over to him, popping her knuckles as vengeance dances in her beautiful crimson eyes. She jerks him up, shoving her knee into his diaphragm, forcing the air out of his wretched lungs. Then she simply shoves him to the walkway's edge, smiling sinisterly as Orochimaru finally looks into her eyes, those dreadfully cold blood red orbs. What he saw utterly paralyzed him, for he looked into the eyes of death itself, the hellish eyes of the Reaper of Souls.

Much to Orochimaru's surprise and distress Rayne leaned towards him, gently she kissed his pale cheek leaving a bloody lip print. "_In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung._" A skeleton hand forced its way through Orochimaru's chest, his body hung limply on it like a sick bracelet of defeat. "Illusions create reality you fool."

Turning from the dead ninja Rayne calmly scans the surrounding darkness, "Itachi!" She commands in a harsh tone that was just above a whisper. There was no response from the blanketing shadows, no sign of movement or life at all. "Uchiha, you pathetic coward!" She shrieks as the wind blows, rustling the autumn leaves that had fallen.

"Rayne, there is no need to raise your voice at me." A silky calm voice answers her demanding pleas.

Slowly Rayne turns around to come face to face with her best friend, lover, and fiancé, Itachi Uchiha. The light breeze blowing his black hair across his emotionless face, but that didn't stop her from seeing his cold, red sharingan eyes that peered into her very soul. "I'm afraid there is a damn good reason for me to yell Itachi. Why did you kill them! What could you have possibly gained by committing such a horrid sin?" Her now emerald eyes plea with him, while she searches his face for some sort of answer or hint of remorse. She found none.

His eyes soften as he pulls Rayne into his embrace, "I did it to test my capacity."

Warm tears began to snake down Rayne flushed, blood splattered cheeks. "I…I don't understand…"

"I'm leaving this place, Rayne will you come with me?"

"W-what? No…let me go Itachi!" Rayne trashed around in his arms, but could not escape his iron grip. She looked up into Itachi's sharingan it spun, warping into something new. Mangekyō Sharingan.

Reality melted away, morphing into a world of red skies holding a black moon. Rayne lay chained to the red, rippling ground staring up at the almost picturesque crimson sky.

"What are you looking at Rayne?" Itachi asks curiously.

She flicked her gaze to him, "I sense such pain and suffering in this place of crimson sorrow. Can't you see it Itachi? The moon is weeping for this world."

"In the Tsukuyomi dreamscape I completely control time, space, and all substance. In this world I can defeat you…I can kill you." A sword appears in his left hand.

"I see, so you truly desire my death Itachi?" Rayne gasps as Itachi pierces her chest with his blade. She grabs the sword tightly, trying to stop it from going in any further. "Everyone I love is dead. Everything I had is destroyed….how could you do this Itachi?"

"Please Rayne don't make this any harder on me than it already is!"

Rayne throws her head back in maniacal laughter while she stands freeing herself from the chains; ruthlessly she rips the blade from her chest. "You may want me dead Itachi but….I will never stop fighting until I draw my last breath!" She tosses the sword at Itachi's feet, "You will remember the night you fought me Uchiha, I will haunt your fucking nightmares!" Her hand shoots up wrapping around his throat, "You forget Itachi I've already seen hell. You're little fantasy world means nothing to these eyes!" Rayne brought him inches from her face so he could bear witness to her crimson orbs.

Itachi's illusionary world shattered into thousands of glass splinters. Bits and pieces of the garden began to gradually appear around them.

"How did you…beat my Tsukuyomi?" Itachi pants heavily trying to catch his breath.

Rayne stifles another laugh, "I am the Reaper of Souls you fool! I may be just growing into my powers but that doesn't mean a mere mortal like you can…" She collapses, falling gracelessly onto the grass.

Darkness closes around her, emptiness begins to overtake her heart. Tears flow freely like rivers, eyes wide open burning the last images she witnessed and felt into her memory. Ears recording the last words heard; a familiar and gently voice echoing in her darkness. "I'm sorry for everything…I love you…" Her tear were the only color yet she could not see them but she was sure Itachi could. Then another voice is heard, again familiar yet unwanted, it's cold hiss creeping into her heart. Orochimaru still lived. Then footsteps were heard, they were getting quieter…farther away.

Rayne pounds away at the ground in her world of darkness…is it even the ground? The darkness was all consuming as she fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. She fought harder, chipping away its jagged edges.

Her emerald eyes fluttered open furiously, the full moon's soft radiance washing her light. Then she disappeared.

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest_

_ And my wound it cuts so deep_

_ Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

Itachi turns toward a cliff overlooking the whole village, as the wind picks up he closes his eyes but when he opens them he sees Rayne standing near the cliff's edge viewing the full moon. "R-Rayne?" He approaches her.

She glances as him, "I knew you'd come this way."

Not a word fell from Itachi's lips.

Rayne turned to fully face him. His face so perfect and eyes so dark. "Do you even love me?" She demands, "Did you ever?"

"Do you even have to ask? Rayne please come with me."

She is silent and indecisive, her hands begin to tremble.

"Rayne do you love me?"

"Yes…" She whispers.

"Then you will come with me."

Rayne shakes her head and pushes him away, "Yours is a path I cannot follow."

"But Rayne I love you, please…"

"I gave you my heart." She replies looking back to the moon and trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking. "I gave it to you freely and you broke it. You have thrown my love away." Rayne let out a shrill, blood curtailing laugh as she inches closer to the cliff's edge, "And now I have nothing left, do I?" Her voice become hysterical, "Do I?"

"Ray…"

"I don't." She says simply with a smile, "I don't."

And then she jumped.

_Deathwish without a prayer_

_ End of hope_

_ End of love_

_ End of time_

_ The rest is silence….._

Rayne forced her eyes open as sweat dripped from her forehead and gently cascaded down her porcelain skin. Frowning, she wiped it away with her hand. "God it's been three years…how can this still haunt my dreams?"

Sighing, Rayne turned onto her side and faced the window; she gazed at the full moon in the night sky. She sighed again and rolled over away from the window; just looking at it brought back memories that she would much rather forget. And the dreams didn't help much either. Finally she decided to get up; tossing the blankets aside she glided across the room to a connecting bathroom.

Shedding her sweat covered clothing she turned on the hot water in the tub, filling it up all the way. Slowly she crawled in, sighing as her tense muscles relaxed.

" _In my hands  
>A legacy of memories<br>I can hear you say my name  
>I can almost see your smile<br>Feel the warmth of your embrace  
>But there is nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
>See the sadness in your eyes<br>You are not alone in life  
>Although you might think that you are<em>

_Never thought  
>This day would come so soon<br>We had no time to say goodbye  
>How can the world just carry on?<br>I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
>But there's nothing but silence now<br>Around the one I loved  
>Is this our farewell?<em>

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
>I will watch you through these night….."<em>

Rayne suddenly jumped ending her melody as the bedroom door opened and then abruptly shut again, "You know last time I check it was still bad manners to enter a lady's room without knocking first." Then someone knocked on the bathroom door, Rayne chuckled. "Just because you knocked this time doesn't mean I'm letting you in. Now go away so I can enjoy my bath Uchiha."

"You're still having nightmares, aren't you?"

"And how would you know Uchiha!" She hissed back.

Itachi leaned back against the bathroom door, "You were trembling while I carried you here. You would cry out for someone to make the pain go away, you asked for death. It has been a long time since I've seen you like that, but I must admit I was truly scared."

"Fear is very becoming of an s-class criminal Uchiha, besides my nightmares are none of your concern. You gave up that right when you betrayed me."

"Will you believe me if I tell you I regret that night more than anything in my life?"

"Why should I believe you now? Give me one good reason." She whispered only to be met with silence on Itachi's part, "That's what I thought."

"Rayne," Itachi said warningly getting her attention.

"What now Uchiha?"

"I will be leaving shortly to inform Leader of our present circumstances, I expect you to behave for Kisame or there will be consequences."

"Interesting," Rayne appeared in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel and a huge grin on her face. "What kind of consequences are we talking about here? More ropes I hope…."

Itachi shook his head, "I was thing maybe some chains and handcuffs, maybe a couple of knives."

Rayne sighed in disappointment, "I think you've gone soft since you left ANBU, your ideas suck." She snapped her fingers, "Hey my face it up here mister!"

Immediately Itachi's eyes shot up, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks. "There are some clothes for you on the bed." He walked towards the door, "Be good Rayne."

"I'm always a good girl." She smirked as he left her room. Carefully she sorted through the clothing he left behind. It was her old mission outfit: tight black leggings, knee high heeled boots, a blue backless mid drift halter, and a short white kimono top. Among her clothing were miscellaneous items: her ANBU mask, gloves, her jewelry, and to her surprise a decorative hair pin. "Resorting to bribery, my dear weasel you are learning." She dressed quickly before leaving her room.

"Let the games begin my little puffer fish!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Ch. 5 The Mission

"Freedom!" Rayne cheered as she ran into the living room area, apparently the two ninja sprang for a pretty nice hotel room; she plopped down on the couch and waited for her new best friend to show up so the fun could begin.

Not even five minutes later she heard a bedroom door opened and close. Kisame strolled out in a towel, he got halfway to the kitchen before he notice he had an audience. "W-when the hell did you get out here!" Kisame hollered while adjusting his towel, "Answer me woman!"

Rayne smirked, "What's wrong Kisame-san, are you shy? You scared I'm gonna take advantage of you, hmm?"

"I'm not scared or shy dammit!"

"Aww, how cute!" Rayne giggled, "The big bad ninja's shy around women! Haha, sorry Kisa-kun I couldn't help myself!"

"If it weren't for Itachi I'd kill you."

"Right back at you Aquaman." Rayne stood and stretched, "Now go get dressed I'm hungry!"

Kisame laughed, "And what makes you think I'm gonna take you anywhere?"

"Why? I'm so glad you asked Kisame-san!" A mischievous glint appeared in Rayne's emerald eyes.

The Third Hokage sighed deeply, "So the mission was a failure, resulting in the injury of your squad, and Naruto Uzumaki and Rayne were kidnapped by two Akatsuki members?"

"That is correct Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded, "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were that Akatsuki members we ran into. However, Hokage-sama something doesn't seem right about this situation."

"Oh?" The Third raised a silver eyebrow, "And what makes the situation seem out of the ordinary to you Kakashi?"

"The problem was with Rayne and not the Akatsuki. I know she has not been in the field for the past year and a half but her skills should still rival that of any ANBU, maybe even a kage. What I don't understand is how she was so easily taken, twice." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed dangerously, "It almost seems like she wanted to get captured, like she knew that Itachi wouldn't hesitate to claim her again. The only question is who else knew this and what actions they took. You assigned Rayne a secret mission didn't you, Hokage-sama?"

"As clever as always Kakashi," The Hokage took a long drawl from his pipe, "Yes I did send Rayne on a secret mission, but I don't see how that's any of your concern. Rayne's a grown woman Kakashi she can take care of herself, it's Naruto we have to worry about."

"Hokage-sama…!"

"Heeeyyyy Old Man!" Naruto's voice slaughtered the tense night, "Old Man!"

Themy landed on the small roof area next to the Hokage's office, she peered into the room her molten gold eyes evaluating the men watching her. "Kakashi-sama it is good to see you again."

Kakashi darted to the window throwing it open, "Themy what's going on where's Rayne? Is she with you as well?"

The majestic bird shook her head, "No my Mistress chose to stay behind, she said she had urgent unfinished business to attend to. However, she did order me to deliver this annoying brat to the Hokage."

"Thanks Themy, I'll take…"

Themy interrupted him, "Unless you have been named Hokage, which I highly doubt, then you will not have this child. My Mistress' orders were very exact, no one but the Hokage shall have this unpleasant child."

The Third stepped forward, "I am the Hokage and I thank you for delivering Naruto, I know he can be quite the little troublemaker.

"That is an understatement," Themy scoffed, "If it weren't for my Mistress I would have fed him to my new hatchlings."

"Aw come on Themy-chan, what did I do?" Naruto whined

Themy plucked Naruto off her back, tossing him at Kakashi and the Hokage. "You did nothing but yell the whole damn time. I have watched over and guided many little ones in my time but never has a child tested my patience so. If that is all I will take my leave, I have better things to do than play errand boy."

The Hokage nodded, "Yes that should be all Themy-sama."

"It was nice to see you again Themy," Kakashi waved.

Themy turned to take flight but stopped, returning her gaze back to the Hokage. "You will not leave my Mistress to suffer. If I find out she has been killed because of your arrogance I shall return and raze your village to the ground. Do we understand each other human?"

The grim-faced Hokage slowly nodded, knowing that this was no lie. "I understand Themy-sama, I will never let her die at the hands of such vile men." Satisfied with his answer, Themy took flight , disappearing into the night.

Naruto sighed in relief, "Man that was scary! Old Man you better keep your promise that bird is frickin crazy! Even that Itachi guy wouldn't raise a finger to her!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Themy is not a bird Naruto she is a Hellfire Phoenix. And no one would ever want to face her, her flames cannot be extinguished nor can she be killed."

"Wow! So cool!" Naruto cheered, "How can I get one!"

"You can't, no human can." The Third explained, "Hellfire Phoenixes are the summons of a Reaper of Souls and only a Reaper. They will not obey any human easily, especially not Themy for she is not just any Hellfire Phoenix, she is the Queen which is why her flames are blue signifying her awesome power."

"Wooooow…"

Kakashi slapped Naruto in the back of the head, "Stop spacing out and tell us what happened already!"

Naruto cringed, "Okay jeez Kakashi-sensei you're in a bad mood! Whatever, fine." He sat down in the floor Indian style with his arms crossed. "When I came to Rayne was already awake and talking with that Itachi guy. At first I thought I was dreaming so I was like 'holy crap I had the weirdest dream' until she set me straight and not in a nice way either! I was tied up with chakra ropes but she wasn't, she told me later that Itachi had placed a seal on here right here." He showed the two veteran ninja the spot where Rayne's seal was placed. "She said that it sealed her chakra and he could track her if she tried to escape."

"Damn…she's helpless…" Kakashi muttered to himself.

Naruto anime sweat dropped, "Well not completely she did manage to summon Themy right, so she has to have some chakra."

Kakashi shook his head again, "No, summoning Themy requires no chakra just a couple of souls and with the amount Rayne probably has she could summon her again if need be."

"Wait souls? I'm confused sensei…"

"Never mind Kakashi just finish your story Naruto." The Third urged him.

"Right, so the big blue guy brought in some food and Rayne fed me while she talked a bit with him. Itachi just watched her, it's weird his eyes never left her. Anyway after a while her and Itachi started arguing, that's when she noticed that he must've drugged her food because she kicked Itachi across the room then summoned Themy. After I was on her back I didn't see what happened to Rayne, we were flying away too fast."

"What do you think Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked quietly, "Do you think she's still alive?"

"I hope so Kakashi, for all our sakes."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Of course she's alive! Even I can tell that Itachi guy's in love with Rayne! Whenever that other guy tried to threaten or hit her he would stop him, not to mention the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking!"

"Naruto," Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Itachi is the one who tried to kill Rayne when he abandoned the village. He beat her mercilessly and threw her off the cliffs just outside the village. Naruto he left her to die."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't be a fool Naruto for once!"

"No I won't! If being a fool means I can hope for someone's happiness then I'll play the fool!" Naruto yelled back, "You all call her a Reaper, I'm not stupid I know what that means! I also know that despite all the things she's done in her life she deserves a little happiness!"

"Naruto," The Hokage smiled tears forming in his dark eyes, "If Rayne were here she would thank you, but I'll do it in her stead. Thank you Naruto, you have no idea how much that would mean to her."

"Hokage-sama, what are we going to do now?"

"Rayne's mission was to infiltrate the organization Akatsuki and return to the village within two weeks or I send a squad after her. So we will just wait, we have to trust her Kakashi."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" Naruto jumped up a huge grin on his face, "Is it true about how Rayne became an ANBU?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side confused, "That she passed the entrance exam?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously, "That's not what she said! She said it was because she could improvise and she had a really sharp sword and tits!"

Kakashi and the Hokage both blushed and face palmed. "Yep that's something Rayne would say." They say in unison.

Itachi stared into the eyes of the imposing shadow before him, "Leader-sama I have come to bring you an update about the current situation."

"I just received an update from Kisame yesterday, what could have changed?" The shadow demanded.

"We…" Itachi closed his eyes, "The jinchūriki has escaped."

"How?"

"The woman we used as bait for the jinchūriki helped him; she attacked while Kisame was away. I was unable to subdue her in time and he escaped on her summons' back."

"What! How were you not able to handle a single woman!" He bellowed, "And now that you've lost the nine tails he will return to his village and be put under lock and key! Do you realize how much you have jeopardized my plan!"

Itachi released his Sharingan, "She isn't just some woman Leader-sama!"

"Oh is that so? Well please enlighten me Itachi Uchiha."

"She is the Reaper…" Itachi paused waiting for his Leader to respond, when he didn't he continued, "Her name is Rayne; she was traveling with the jinchūriki's team when we intercepted them in the forest."

"I see." The shadow smiled menacingly, "I've always heard stories of Reapers and their power. I want to meet her. You will meet Deidara and Sasori at the border they will escort her to me. You and Kisame will continue on to the Grass Village and retrieve a forbidden scroll."

"Very well," Itachi nodded, "However, I don't think those two will be enough if she wishes to escape, never mind the chakra seal I placed on her, she could do a lot of damage."

"Deidara and Sasori can handle one chakra-less kunoichi, besides they are ninja they're used to things getting a little rough."

Itachi chuckled, "She won't beat the crap out of them Leader-sama….she'll straight up kill them."

Leader raised an eyebrow, "She's that dangerous even with the seal?"

Itachi nodded, "Yes she is but truth be told a Reaper doesn't really need chakra to fight, Rayne just likes playing ninja."

"Hmm…very well they will meet up with Hidan and Kakazu once inside the border. Will that be sufficient?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your orders, you are dismissed Itachi."

Kisame crossed his arms in an "X", "No we are not drinking woman! You've already got me to take you out to eat. No alcohol, Itachi would kill me!" He stared into Rayne's green eyes, showing he was serious.

Rayne smiled as she surveyed the bar around them with a sake bottle already in her hand, "Oh? You wanna bet Kisa-kun?" Rayne cocked a brow as she poured herself a cup of sake, aware of Kisame's dubious expression. Her lips twitched before she slammed her hands on the table quite loudly, rising halfway off her seat. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Flinging a hand in Kisame's face, he had to admit that she was a pretty good actress, her eyes glinting as she stared him down.

A half-drunk man stumbling over, "What's goin' on here?" He slurred, "Is he bothering you Miss?"

"This bastard is a ninja I hired to escort me to the border but now he says that his price has gone up!" She cried dramatically, "He says if I beat him in a drinking contest that he won't charge me! It's not fair!"

"Don't worry you can do it!" The man rallied the crowd now surrounding, "Show that stupid ninja!"

Rayne turned back to Kisame with a smug smile on her face, Kisame sighed heavily knowing he had lost this round. So he stood up, "Fine let's do this!" Kisame downed his first shot of sake.

"Oh so you finally want to play now?" She laughed taking a shot for herself, "Well then…let's play."

Three hours and about fifteen bottles of sake later…..it was about two in the morning as Rayne and Kisame stumbled down the street that lead to the hotel where they were staying.

"And…and then I said to Deidara, 'You're not a girl?'" Kisame howled with laughter then took another swig of his sake bottle.

Rayne giggled, "Haha that reminds me of when I first met Itachi! He had longer hair then me! I asked if he was gay!" They both stopped walking to laugh, using each other to hold themselves up.

"H-hey Rayne-chan in all seriousness can I ask you something?" Kisame suddenly asked.

Rayne cocked her head confused, "Sure Kisa-kun…"

"Do you still love Itachi?"

She smiled gently, "I'm not sure anymore. He hurt me very badly and then left me alone for a long time." For the first time since Rayne met Kisame, she saw sadness in his eyes. "But I will tell you a secret." She reached into her shirt and fished out a silver chain, she kept pulling till the end. It was a silver ring with rubies embedded in it. She placed it on her left ring finger.

"Is that…?"

"My engagement ring, yes it is." Rayne chuckled, "Beautiful isn't it? I've kept it all these years hidden from everyone. And if you tell Itachi that I still have it I will clean, debone, and make fish sticks."

Kisame paled, how could she threaten his life in such a casual tone? "Fair enough I suppose. But I think you should talk to him Rayne-chan."

"And why the fuck is that oh wise one?" Rayne retorted.

Kisame flashed her a toothy grin, "You're not the only one that has secrets!" He giggled like a drunken school girl, "I should've realized something was up when I first saw you. I recognized you in the pictures that Itachi has in his room. Don't tell him I know, I snuck in there when he was gone one day." He shrugged, "Gotta make sure my partner's not crazy you know?"

"Aren't all you fuckers crazy for leaving your village and joining an evil nation that is bent on taking over the entire world? Which I gotta say, that goal is so unoriginal." Rayne drained the rest of her tenth sake bottle.

Kisame sighed, "You shouldn't drink so much Rayne, it's not really lady like. And why do you cuss so much? Haha you're so much like Hidan that it's scary."

"I'm so glad you asked Kisa-kun!" She patted him on the bad, "The reason I swear much is because fuck you!"

Kisame choked on his drink laughing, "Rayne-chan you…" He started to speak but stopped for a second more to shake his head, "…You truly are the most impossible woman I have ever met."

"Why thank you my blue friend," Rayne bowed, "Now hand me another bottle!"

Kisame shook his head and held the bottle up out of Rayne's reach, "Nope we are going back to the inn then we're going to bed."

Rayne's features twisted into shock, "What do you mean by 'we'? I am not sleeping with you!" She shouted.

Kisame blushed, "I didn't mean it that way Rayne-chan!"

"You're a pervert!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am…"

A murderous aura enveloped the duo, "What the hell are you two doing out here?" Itachi glared at the two ninja with his Sharingan.

"Itachi!" Rayne laughed as she tackled him to the ground, snuggling into his chest. "Kisa-kun was being a pervert! Can I stay with you tonight, I don't feel safe in my bed?"

Itachi glanced to Kisame, "Care to explain?" He was utterly confused by Rayne's current behavior, it was only a few hours ago she wanted his head on a platter.

Kisame held out his sake bottle, "Um…she may have drank a little bit…like ten bottles." He sensed Itachi's chakra spike in anger. "She was hungry! So I took her to get some food and then she made this huge scene and made me have a drinking contest with her!" His partner's anger did not dissipate. "I swear it was a misunderstanding I just said we need to go back and get some sleep; I did not mean to imply anything!"

Itachi sighed looking down at Rayne who now had wrapped her arms around his neck and was drifting in and of sleep. "Rayne…"

"You know," She nuzzled she face into the crock of his neck, "If you keep staring at me like that, you'll make me blush."

"Rayne get off of me."

"No you're comfy."

"Rayne…" Itachi growled dangerously.

Rayne sat up so she was now straddling him, "From where I sit I'd say you rather enjoy me being on top of you." She smirked as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." Itachi bit out each word, quietly Rayne stood letting him up.

She walked over to Kisame, "Seems like I'm not the only one that can't decide Kisame."

Kisame shook his head at her, "Don't worry about it squirt." He ruffled her hair, "Now go to bed."

She walked past him towards the hotel, "Yes mom. See y'all in the morning. Goodnight." She waved.

"What was she talking about Kisame?"

Kisame scratched the back of his head, "She threatened to kill me if I told so…"

"And just what do you think I'll do to you?" Itachi replied ominously.

"All I can say is she has a pretty necklace, you should check it out. Very carefully." Kisame tossed his empty sake bottle aside, "So did Leader-sama have to say?"

Rayne entered her room then locked the door behind her, "Summon!" She placed her hand on the floor, in a puff of white smoke a small phoenix stood. "Hey Kiki how's it going?"

"Pretty good Rayne-san," Kiki replied happily, "It's been a while since you summoned me, what can I do for you?"

Rayne withdrew a scroll from her kimono sleeve, "I need you to deliver this to the Hokage, it contains intel on the Akatsuki. This is extremely important Kiki, no sightseeing; I could be killed for this."

The phoenix nodded taking the scroll, "I understand Mistress." She flew out the window and headed in the direction of the Leaf village.

Rayne walked over to the window, she looked down when she felt herself being watched. Itachi stood staring at her. "Shit." She whispered, then plastered on a drunken smile and waved before closing her window and collapsing onto her bed. "Please make it Kiki…"


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting New Friends Pt 1

Ch. 6 Meeting New Friends Pt. 1

The sun was just rising when Rayne awoke and almost immediately she realized two things. One: she had a headache from hell thanks to all she drank last night. And two: the happily chirping birds needed to die. Groaning she threw the covers off her and got out of bed, she stretched for a few minutes before heading to the bathroom to get ready for what she was sure to be another fun filled day.

Twenty minutes later Rayne joined Kisame and Itachi in the small kitchenette, Kisame had made breakfast and coffee.

Rayne sighed as she took a sip of her coffee, "This sucks…"

"Quit your bitching you stupid woman! This is all your damn fault in the first place!" Kisame snapped back.

"Jeez, what's got you in such a bad mood this morning?" Rayne smirked, "Did you finally see yourself in the mirror?"

Kisame's eyes narrowed, "Well aren't you a little spitfire this morning?"

Rayne giggled, "What can I say? It's a gift." Kisame just shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Rayne," Itachi began, "There has been a change of plans."

Rayne rolled her eyes and looked at the Uchiha, "This has to be a new record Uchiha, it only took you all of five minutes to ruin my morning." He glared at her. "Whatever, just continue."

"As I was saying, there has been a change of plans. We will escort you to the border where another group will take you to our main base. Kisame, you and I are to continue on with our mission as planned."

"Itachi," Rayne stated immediately catching his attention since she had not used his name since they reunited, "If you wanted to get rid of me you could just let me go. Or better yet maybe you should've tried a little harder a few years ago." She smiled sweetly, but both men knew there was nothing sweet about it.

Itachi's features hardened, "Our Leader wishes to speak with you those are his orders."

Rayne laughed coldly, "Well aren't you just the perfect little solider?" In an instant Rayne was shoved against the wall, Itachi's hand around her throat. "Did I hit a nerve Uchiha?"

"Look who's talking Rayne, you're obediently following orders." Itachi smirked as her confused face, "You were ordered to be captured on purpose weren't you? I bet that scroll Kiki had last night contained information on us, information that you got from Kisame. You got him drunk on purpose didn't you? So aren't you the perfect little solider Rayne, jumping into danger."

"You're right," She laughed, "But I had to do something, I couldn't stand being stuck in that village. Especially when it's your fault Itachi."

Gently he released her, "My fault?"

"So you don't know?" Hatred danced in her eyes as they bled to crimson, "Once I regained consciousness and found out that you had really killed the clan, I tried to go after you. As you can guess that didn't go over well with anyone. I killed five Root Anbu and wounded nearly thirty Anbu and jonin. I went berserk with rage and grief and because of that I was confined in the only place that could hold someone like me."

"They put you in the Maximum Security Prison with all those murderers?"

"The council sent me there without hesitation, saying that's where a monster like me belonged! As you can imagine Uchiha the inmates just _loved _me. I was in there for almost four months before Kakashi came to rescue me, he'd been on a mission and was furious when he found out. He gave up his title of Anbu for me. And you? You put me in that god awful place!" She shoved him, "So if it takes this mission to earn my freedom then so be it!"

Itachi backed away further, "We'll be leaving shortly make sure you both are ready." He left the kitchen and made a bee line for his room, slamming the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Itachi punched the wall leaving a small dent. "_Why? Why did this have to happen this way?"_ He thought as he collapsed onto the bed. "_She deserves to hate me for what I've done to her, it is far worse than any death. I was a fool….a complete fool to hope otherwise…" _Itachi closed his eyes.

The setting sun cast the last of its radiance across the sky.

"Dad only thinks about you." Sasuke says looking at the grade report that lay next to him on the floor.

"Are you disgusted with me?" Itachi asks his little brother, while looking into the blazing sky.

"…!" Sasuke looks at his brother wanting to say something but he couldn't.

"Whatever, it's alright. Shinobi are hated by others, so it's no surprise."

"Th-that's way…!" He looks down in thought, "_It's just as he said, in truth I...about my brother._"

Itachi smiles, "This is what happens when you are skilled. Power causes you to become isolated and arrogant. In the beginning, you only aim for what you dream of. It's just that we're unique siblings. I'm the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together, even if you were to hate me. That's what being a big brother is."

A door flings open, "Is Itachi here?" Three Uchiha shinobi stand in the doorway, "We need to speak with him!"

Itachi turns to corner and confronts them, "What is it, everyone?"

"We had two men missing at last night's meeting…Why didn't you come!"

He didn't answer.

"I can understand that you've been occupied with various missions since you joined the ANBU your father told us that, and he's looking over you…However we have no intention of treating you any differently."

"I understand...I'll be more careful from now on….Please leave."

"Fine…but before we do, there's one more thing you need to answer."

"What is it?' Itachi politely demands.

"It's regarding the suicide drowning in the Nakano River last night…of Uchiha Shisui. The other man that did not arrive last night was Shisui. I thought that you...considered Shisui as a true brother..."

"I see…I haven't seen him recently…that is sad to hear." Itachi looks down apparently deeply saddened by his friend's death.

"So, we, the police force have decided to investigate this incident fully."

"An investigation?" Itachi questions.

One of the men reaches into his sash and pulls out a small piece of parchment, "This is his suicide note. We've already done an analysis on the handwriting, there is no doubt he wrote it."

"I see but if it's suicide, why investigate?" Itachi asks looking slightly on edge.

"Because for those of us who possess the sharingan forging someone's handwriting is child's play."

Itachi takes the paper from the man and reads the note with indifference.

"He was a feared man, Shisui of the Mirage... Shisui would do any mission for this clan, it's hard to believe he would leave something like this and die."

"It's not wise to judge others by preconceptions and their appearances." Itachi's eyes harden dangerously.

"We'll leave that with you, take it to the ANBU and request that they investigate as well." The men turn to leave.

"Understood."

Before they left one of them spoke to Itachi their back facing him, "We have connections to ANBU if you try to hide anything or silence the investigation we'll know right away."

"Why don't you be more direct?"

They turn around.

"So you're suspicious of me?"

"Yeah you piece of shit we are, and if you betray the clan you won't go unpunished, no one can save you, not you're father and not _her_. If _she_ interferes…."

With amazing speed Itachi defeats the shinobi, casting them into the street.

"As I've said just now…don't judge others simply by your preconception and judgments of their appearance. You assumed that I have patience." He stands up straight, "The clan, the clan. You fail to measure your own capacity, and see the depth of my capacity, and as a result you lie beaten here."

"S-Shisui was told to keep an eye on you…within half a year of your entrance into ANBU your actions and speech were getting stranger than ever….What exactly are you thinking?"

Itachi's eyes falls upon the one who spoke, "You hold onto the organization, your clan, your name…these things limit us and limit our capacities…these things deserve to be shunned….It's foolish to fear what we have yet to see and know!"

"Stop! Itachi!" A new voice entered the conversation. Itachi's father walked up behind the fallen shinobi, "Stop it already. What in the world is wrong? Itachi, you've been acting strange lately."

"Nothing's strange. I'm carrying out my duty."

"Then…why did you not come last night?"

"…In order to reach the height...'

"The what?"

Itachi rips out a kunai and throws it into the wall, piercing the family crest painted upon it. "Of my capacity….I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something small like your clan. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations, prediction and imagination."

"What arrogance!"

"If you continue this nonsense, we will have to take you to jail. We can't put up with you anymore. Captain…please order an arrest!"

"Stop nii-san!" Sasuke screams from the house entrance.

Itachi falls to his knees and bows, "It is not me who has killed Shisui…but for the words I have spoken I am deeply sorry."

"Lately…he has been busy with missions from the ANBU and has been worn out."

"CAPTAIN!"

"The ANBU is a battalion under the Hokage's direct authority….even we the police forces cannot arrest them without an official order. Besides I will look over my son with full responsibility. Please…"

"Understood sir."

"Itachi, let's go back inside."

Sasuke ran out past his father who was entering the house. "Sasuke stay in the house."

"No!" Sasuke defied his father and ran to his brother. Their father and the three shinobi watched in curiosity. "You're wrong Nii-san! You may be arrogant as you said, but you aren't isolated and alone, you will always have someone waiting for you in the end!" Sasuke motions to the woman by the wall. Everyone gasps; they hadn't even sensed her arrival.

She pulls out the kunai, touching the crack and slowly walks over to the kneeling Itachi. Rayne drops the kunai to the cobble stones in front of him, "I-I don't know what happened here but there is no need to use this in the way you have, Itachi."

He didn't answer; Itachi just keeps looking at the ground. Rayne knees down and embraces Itachi, "Please refrain from doing this again."

The look in Itachi's eyes shocks everyone, except for Sasuke, they weren't cold like normal they held affection and maybe even love as he hugs her back.

"Alright, I'll try my best." He stands up and helps her up as well.

Rayne glances back at the three shinobi, "Please go back inside I have some errands to run, we'll talk when I get back." She waves bye and follows the three.

Itachi watched closely as she walked away with the three men he knew Rayne despised more than cockroaches. Or well as she explained it were on the same level as a cockroach. Quickly he made a shadow clone, which silently followed after Rayne.

They lead Rayne to the front of the police station.

"What makes you think he killed Shi-shi?"

"Rayne-san this isn't the place to discuss the situation, may we continue it inside?"

"No, we will not. Please do not presume to test my patience I just got back from a mission and I am exhausted, so let's get to the point shall we boys? And please remember I know your tricks; I am in the interrogation squad. Now you will answer my questions and I will answer yours."

"Fine, but can we at least go somewhere that isn't in the middle of town?"

They move to a nearby alleyway.

"What was the time of death?"

"Around midnight."

"He got back from his mission at ten, but he couldn't have killed him."

"You said ten? That leaves a time period of two hours he cannot be accounted for."

"Not necessarily. You see he was with me the rest of the night; I needed help making and re-supplying all my herbs and tonics for my mission the next morning. There was only…." Rayne stops mid-sentence, clinching her fists. "What is the meaning of this? Vermin! Unhand me!"

Two more ninja show up and the one who appears to be their leader was Abel Uchiha, a complete prick. He had her pinned. Itachi clinched his fists, no sure to reveal himself or let Rayne handle herself.

"Long time no see Rayne-chan."

"Don't talk as if we're friends, rat shit! Unhand me this instant!"

"What will you do, you promised Uchiha-sama that you wouldn't cause any more trouble with the police force. Don't make me arrest you for obstruction."

"What do you intend to do with me?"

"Straight to the point, aren't you in a hurry? Heh, I intend to find out why Itachi likes you so much besides the obvious reasons."

"I think Uchiha-sama will forgive me." She smiles and head-butts Abel. "If you wish to get your asses beaten twice in one day then be my guest, but I'll warn you I'm not as forgiving as Itachi..." Her smile becomes sinister as she as her eyes turn red.

The men back away and let Rayne pass. Itachi's clone continued to follow her. By the time Rayne arrives back at the house it was pitch black outside. When she enters the house she could hear yelling, immediately she went to Sasuke's room; he wasn't there. His father most likely sent he to a friend's because of what happened. Next she slowly creeps towards the main room where the shouting was coming from and listens through the door. Itachi's clone disappears.

"What do you mean you decline from the omiai!" It was Itachi's dad, Uchiha-sama.

"It means I do not wish to be forced into a loveless marriage. I'm sorry father but I simply will not." Itachi glances to the door quickly a small smirk on his face then returned his gaze to his father.

"Why? This could be a great boon for our clan Itachi!"

"Because I already have someone I love and I'm prepared to fight for that love until the end!"

"I will not allow you to marry that...that monster! I have acknowledged that she may have been a fling, a distraction until we found a suitable wife but this I will not accept!"

"Then if you won't accept her I'll leave this family and take her away with me! I don't care if I make the whole world my enemy! I treasure her and need her that much!"

"Itachi…!" Uchiha-sama is cut off by his wife.

"I think she will make a fine wife Itachi and the simple fact that you love her is all the more reason to give you my blessings."

"Thank you." He smiles looking down at his hand that's holding something.

"What is that in your hand?" His mother asks.

"It was plan B. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd leave and take her with me." He held out a silver ring with rubies embedded in it. "I planned on giving her."

"Fine," Uchiha-sama sighs with great reluctance, "I give you my blessings as well, under one condition you must wait till you're eighteen."

"I would wait an eternity for her, now I must say good night I have a mission tomorrow." Itachi bows and exits the room.

On the way to his own room he stops and entered Rayne's bedroom. She was asleep; Itachi walks over to her quietly and leans down close to her.

"You're a horrible actress; I'd say that career path is out for you." He whispers.

Rayne smiles with her eyes still closed, "Damn."

"What no witty comeback?" He asks obviously amuses.

"I'm too tired."

"That's a very poor excuse. Oh well, I guess I won't tell you the good news or have you already heard?"

"No, I didn't stay that long. I left as soon as I felt you notice me which was as soon as I got there, you and your stupid clones."

"Get up, come one, and get dressed. I have something I want to give you."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow Itachi-san?" She asks innocently putting her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into his neck.

"That won't work this time, I'll be waiting outside." He unwraps her arms from his neck and backs away slowly a smile playing on his lips, then closes the door behind him.

Rayne throws on a pair of black pants and a blue tank top. Then exits her room though her window.

"You should wear your hair down more often, it looks good on you." He grabs her hand and they disappear.

When Rayne opens her eyes they were standing on the lake just behind the Uchiha compound.

"Rayne I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Rayne asks curiously, because Itachi's face was red.

"Would you want to stay an Uchiha for the rest of your life?"

"What are you talking about, are you sick Itachi?"

"Would you stay with me forever if you could? Will you always stay by my side Rayne?"

"Itachi, wha…I thought that…why?"

"I've been thinking about things between you and me and I decided something. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

Rayne stared at him, shock plastered across her face. Itachi laughed at her expression.

"Please say something, you're killing me here Rayne."

"Itachi, I love you more than anyone in the world." Rayne tackled him to the ground wrapping her arms around him, "There is no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

"..achi…Itachi-san?" Kisame called out, snapping Itachi out of his daydreaming.

"What Kisame?"

Kisame looked at his partner with concern, "I've been calling your name for a few minutes but you weren't answering. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," His gaze drifted to Rayne, who to his surprise looked a tad concerned. "I was just thinking."

"Right. Anyways we'll be arriving at the meeting spot in a few minutes."

"Hn." Itachi turned to continue walking but was stopped when Rayne grabbed his arm, "What are you…" He stopped, feeling her chakra spill into his body and explore every inch.

She jerked her hand back, "You're sick….your lungs…Itachi…" Her eyes started brimming with tears; she could tell he'd been sick for years.

Itachi chuckled, "Why the tears Rayne? Didn't you want to see me die?"

"I can tell…" Rayne began, "You've been like this for a while…before you left…" She reached up and slapped Itachi soundly across the face. "You were going to die! So why marry me! Just so I could have a few years of happiness before you ripped it all away from me! You selfish bastard!" She ran past him so she could catch up with Kisame and so Itachi wouldn't see her tears.

"You okay Rayne-chan?" Kisame asked as the young woman appeared next to him in tears, she shook her head. He sighed knowingly and pulled her into his chest. They had become close like siblings in the last couple of days. He knew how much she was hurting and judging by the conversation he just heard her pain had doubled. "Come on now don't cry, unless you want the other members to think you're a weakling."

Rayne sobered immediately, rubbing her tears away with her sleeve. "I am not weak Kisa-kun.

Kisame chuckled at her response, "I know Rayne-chan, I know."

"Heeeyyyyy! Kisame-san!" A voice shouted from up ahead on the path. A man wearing a black cloak with red cloaks and blonde hair was waving stupidly.

Rayne looked to Kisame, "Who's the chick?"

Kisame howled with laughter, "That's Deidara and he's a man Rayne-chan!"

"Really?" Rayne cocked her head, "Huh…you sure about that Kisa-kun?" She quickened her pace until she stood almost toe to toe with the man called Deidara. She smile brightly, "Hello Dei-kun, my name is Rayne. I am the Reaper of Konaha."

Taken aback Deidara took a minute before answering, "Uh…hi I'm Deidara and this is my danna Sasori, un."

Rayne nodded to Sasori, "Dei-kun I have a question for you…are you a girl or a boy?"

"WHAAATT?" Deidara shouted raising his fist at Rayne, "What the hell is your problem, un? You wanna die bitch, un?"

"If you lay one hand on Rayne, I will personally rip you limb from limb Deidara." Itachi appeared next to Rayne his arm in front her, shielding her, his sharingan blazing. He was daring Deidara to make a move.

Everyone looked at Itachi, shock on their faces, he had just defended Rayne in front of half the Akatsuki. He was making a risky move in an even more dangerous game.

Sasori finally spoke up, "Let's get this over with, I hate keeping people waiting."

"Ok danna, un." Deidara grabbed Rayne's arm pulling her to his side, "Let's go Rayne-chan, don't worry I'll protect you." He grinned mischievously.

Rayne rolled her eyes, waving goodbye to Itachi and Kisame. "Don't worry boys I'll play nice with my new friends." _I always play nice, isn't that right Itachi? _

Itachi smirked knowingly when he saw the look in Rayne's eye.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting New Friends Part 2

I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I was sick in the hospital for a few weeks and then school started! Sorry, sorry!

"So do you and the Uchiha have a relationship?" Deidara asked for the billionth time, "Come on you can tell me Rayne-chan! Are you his woman, un?"

Rayne sighed in frustration, "My god do you ever shut up! How do you stand him?!" Sasori shrugged, "Ahh! Dei-kun, you really make me wish I had more middle fingers."

"That's not nice Rayne-chan!" Deidara wrapped his arm around Rayne's waist, "So are you his woman, hmm?"

"No," She pinched his hand hard forcing him to let her go, "I am not his woman. However, in Anbu Itachi was my squad captain and I his vice-captain. He has always been protective of me."

Deidara smiled, "So then, how about…"

"Not interested."

"B-but why not yeah!"

Rayne stopped walking and rounded on Deidara, "First off I am your prisoner you idiot! Second I don't go for guys with hair longer than mine! And lastly…" She smiled deviously, "Once you've had an Uchiha no other man will do."

Deidara blushed, "B-but you said you weren't his woman, hmm!"

"I'm not his woman Dei-kun. I was his woman."

"Isn't that…"

Sasori interrupted his partner, "Anbu…are you a sensory type? A woman Anbu is unusual." He asked, now curious of the women they were sent to escort.

"No I am not," Rayne shook her head, "I suck at tracking, that we Akira's specialty. I was and still am a combat medic. However, Dei-kun…" She knocked his hand aside that was dangerously close to her bottom. "That doesn't mean you should underestimate me, chakra or not, I did not earn my title without reason."

"Keep talking big all you want Rayne-chan, with your chakra sealed up nice and tight you are as harmless as a wet kitten. A lot cuter though."

"You..." Rayne's threat was cut short when suddenly a sword was brought down on her petite form. Someone had stabbed Rayne in the back, literally, staining her white kimono top in deep crimson. She fell forward.

"What the fuck, un?!"

A sound ninja appeared next to Rayne's body, he checked her pulse then retreated back to his squad that had appeared a few meters away. "You Akatsuki should be more careful, the Reaper of Konaha has a large bounty on her head, and once word spread that she had finally left the safety of her village all those seeking her life came out of the woodworks."

"You seriously tried to kill me for some lousy bounty? I know my bounty is pretty big, but what a lame way to die, killed by a bunch of fucking weaklings." Rayne stood shedding her torn and bloodied kimono, "This was my favorite top too…." Her hair fell down her back; she turned around to see the hair pin Itachi had given her on the ground broken.

Everyone stared at Rayne gawking, there was no wound on her body where the sword had pierced her flesh. "How the hell…" Deidara was cut off by the sudden bloodlust emanating from Rayne. He noticed she was now holding her broken decorative hair pin in her small hand.

"You know I really didn't feel like fighting today," Rayne hissed, her voice frigid and her crimson eyes now glowing. Hateful malice spun in her red orbs, as power oozed from her body consuming all in its path. "But now you've gone and pissed me the hell off. This…" She held out her hair pin, "Was a gift from a special friend."

Deidara stepped forward gabbing Rayne's arm, "Rayne-chan…what happened to your eyes?!" Concern and anger etched on his face.

Rayne flicked her gaze eerily to the rogue Iwa ninja, "Earlier you said I looked harmless, you wondered if I deserved my title." She cracked a sinister smile, "I'll show all of you what it means to fuck with the Reaper of Konaha! I would stand back if you don't want to die Deidara, Sasori." Rayne strode forward elegantly, stopping a mere three feet from her attackers. Her eyes peered into their very souls, daring them to step forward.

"Screw this shit," The man that had attacked her stepped forward, "You've got some scary eyes lady, I'll give you that, but with your chakra sealed we can easily pick you off."

Rayne's smile became downright murderous, "I have been called many things in my life, but 'easy to pick off'? That's a new one and I have to say I don't like it."

"Well tough shit little lady."

Rayne's smile widened, "I think I'm going to really enjoy what happens next." She whipped out a kunai and slashed her arm from wrist to elbow.

Sobering the man started to yell at Rayne, "What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your damn mind woman?!"

Her blood began to swirl around her injured arm taking the form of her scythe. "Let's play one of my favorite games!" She laughed smiling sweetly, "It's called who's the better killer."

"What the…" The man never got to finish his last words as Rayne collected his head for her ever expanding collection.

She then turned her burning gaze to the remaining six enemy ninja, "The score's 1-0, you better get your head in the game boys." Rayne closed her eyes, humming a happy tune to herself as she began fighting the other ninja.

"Hey Danna, shouldn't we stop her?" Deidara whispered to Sasori.

Sasori glared at his partner, "Leave her be Deidara. We have to wait for Kakuzu and Hidan anyway, might as well let her have her fun." He sighed and then muttered to himself, "I hate being kept waiting."

Deidara turned back to the fight before him; Rayne had already taken down another ninja. She was also still humming and now dancing, it was like she was having fun. "Um…Rayne-chan?"

"Yes Dei-kun?" Rayne responded in a light voice.

He scratched the back of his head, "Can you finish this up or move so I can? We don't have time for you to play with your food."

"You're no fun Dei-kun! Fine…I was getting kinda bored anyway," She stopped humming, "Next time you decide to bother me, make it worth my time…" Rayne suddenly started to sing…

"_What do you see in the dark  
>when the demons come for you"<em>

Deidara fell to one knee, brought down by the sheer weight of Rayne's power. "Holy shit, un!" He gasped as the air was stolen from his lungs, "Dannna!"

Sasori dashed forward grabbing his partner out of the maelstrom of Rayne's chakra. "Fool, why did you get so close to her?"

"_If only you could have seen  
>how fucked up my life used to be<br>then everything starts to change  
>supposedly healing my pain<br>I never thought I'd feel this way  
>I never thought that I'd see a day<br>I'd run away from anything or anywhere or anyone  
>Its all these demons haunting me<br>It's all these little things trapped inside of me  
>Releasing me from all my sin<br>It's taken me all of my anger  
>And taken me all of my hate<br>To learn how my life came together  
>Releasing the demons again"<em>

Rayne's face was twisted it looked strange and oddly terrifying at the same time. It took Deidara a minute to realize that she was actually smiling. The edges of insanity were easily detectable in her crimson eyes, and for some reason, it terrified and excited him.

A few of the enemy ninja started to fall to their knees, one by one, screaming in fear and agony. The others began backing away while begging for mercy. Rayne just ignored their pleas for mercy and continued with her deadly melody.

"_And now I look through my mind's eye  
>And see where my past needs to rest<br>Its always disturbed by these voices  
>That echo inside of my head<em>

_Another way that I can hide  
>Another reason to crawl inside and get away<br>from everything and everywhere and everyone  
>NO!<br>It's all these demons haunting me  
>It's all these little things trapped inside of me<br>Releasing me from all my sin"_

The few that cowered for their lives began to fall victim to Rayne's deadly words. Upon hearing their cries she began to put more power into her song.

"_It's taken me all of my anger  
>And taken me all of my hate<br>To learn how my life came together  
>Releasing the demons...again"<em>

Her singing tailed off as globes of light emerged from the fallen men's bodies, Rayne held her arms out in a welcoming manner. The balls of light floated into her embrace, disappearing into her body. Rayne let out a contented sigh, her face flushed as she swayed back and forth.

"Rayne-san, what was that song? And those balls of light?" Sasori asked curiously.

Rayne paused, coming out of her little world of bliss. "They lost in battle to me therefore their souls now belong to me. That is how a Reaper can survive almost any injury without using chakra. Those balls of light were their souls."

Sasori nodded in understanding as that explained how she survived that attack unharmed. Then something accord to him, "How many souls to you have Rayne-san?"

"Hmm…"She closed her eyes deep in thought, "I have about…300,163 inside me."

Deidara gasped, "Holy shit you like killing more than Hidan!"

"No, only a small number of those belong to people I've killed." Rayne picked her bag up off the ground and started rummaging through it. "When a person dies their souls usually move on to the other side but occasionally a soul will not want to go because they have unfinished business. In time those souls seek me out, that's how people see ghosts, when lost souls are looking for a Reaper. My body houses them while they continue to "live" until they're ready to move on. I was born at the end of the last Great Shinobi War, so many of those souls are still a part of me." She found a black cloak, which she assumed was Itachi's by the look of it, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What would happen if you didn't have any more souls inside you, hmm?"

"I would die just like any other human Dei-kun." She smile sadly, "I am still human no matter what… anyone says."

The sudden melancholy atmosphere was shattered by a long string of curses, "Where the fuck are we going Kakuzu?! My feet are fucking killing me! Why do we have to help the art sisters escort some lame ass bitch?!" A man with silver hair and distinctive purple eyes stepped out of the forest. His Akatsuki cloak was open showing off his shirtless and well-toned chest, around was his ninja headband, and on his back a huge three bladed scythe.

Next to him appeared another man, his face and head were covered with a mask, all Rayne could see were a pair of light green eyes. "Hidan if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you."

"Leader would just make you sew me back up again!" The man known as Hidan shouted back. "It's not like I'd die or anything anyways."

Kakuzu ignored him, "Sasori, Deidara we've come to help you escort a prisoner back to the base." He looked over at Rayne. "Is that her?" They nodded. He then noticed all the dead ninja, "Well Hidan it looks like all your sacrifices are already dead." Kakuzu motioned to the sound ninja that had been following them until they suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?!" Hidan yelled, "Why'd ya have to go and kill my fucking sacrifices to Jashin-sama! Fucking puppet boy and blonde transvestite!"

"Hey!" Deidara yelled back, "We didn't do a damn thing Hidan; she's the one that killed them all!" He pointed to Rayne.

Hidan's gaze flew to Rayne, slowly evaluating her from head to toe. He smirked, "Who the fuck are you bitch?" The next thing Hidan knew he was sent flying backwards into a tree. He looked down at the bruise forming on his chest, by the feel of it, Rayne had punched him. "What the hell you stupid bitch!?"

Rayne spared him a casual glance, "I hate rude men."

Hidan stood, "You stupid damn bitch I'll make you pay for that! I'll use you as a sacrifice to Lord Jashin! I hope you're a screamer."

"Hidan, enough." Kakuzu interrupted, "We are to escort her to base, not sacrifice her to your stupid god."

Hidan pouted, "Fine. Hey bitch what's your name and why does our Leader want you?" Rayne ignored him, "What the fuck is your damn problem?!"

"My problem, _Jashinist_, is that some fucktard came running out of the woods and had the balls to address me so disrespectfully. Then again you seem to be an idiot, even for a Jashinist." Rayne retorted snidely.

"Who do you think you are bitch?!"

Rayne put a hand on her hip, a cocky smile on her lips. "My name is Rayne and I am the Reaper of Souls."

Hidan's jaw dropped, "Say what?"

Deidara burst out laughing, "Holy shit Hidan's actually speechless, yeah!"

Rayne held up her wrist to show Hidan her mark. A crescent moon. "Satisfied?"

Hidan picked up his jaw and smirked, "Not yet but I will be later tonight Reaper. I can't wait to make your blood flow and hear you scream my name."

Sasori and Kakuzu remained emotionless; however Deidara was blushing like mad. "Hidan what the hell are you talking about, hmm? Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking…"

Rayne smirked, "Oh but he is. However he is going to be sorely disappointed because if he touches me I will rip off his fucking arms. My predecessors may have chosen to mate with Jashinists because of their near immortality but I will not follow in their footsteps Hidan. So I guess that means you're going to be flogging the bishop tonight."

Hidan walked over to Rayne's side and put his arm around her waist, "Aw come on, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, but cut me some fucking slack. I'll make it worth your wild, my little spitfire."

Rayne turned to face Hidan, a chilling smile plastered on her face. "I have a better idea." She kneed him in the nuts, putting enough strength into the strike to make sure Hidan would never reproduce. "Why don't you put your scythe in your mouth and run into a fucking wall?!" Hidan hit the ground groaning in pain as he held his family jewels. She turned around to face the other three Akatsuki members. "Sasori-san, I'm sorry but it's been a long time since I've used so much energy." She collapsed on top of Hidan, sound asleep.

Thanks for reading! Please review, I'm really nervous and I just wanna know everyone's thoughts so far!


	8. Chapter 8: The Akatsuki

So Rayne is finally meeting the Akatsuki! Well Tobi and Konan …so some of the Akatsuki!

When Rayne opens her eyes it is completely dark and for a second she thought she'd gone blind, but finally her emerald orbs adjust to the dim flickers of candle light. "W-where am I?" Her normally clear voice is muggy and slurred.

The door open and closes as someone walks in. "Looks like you're awake." It's a very child-like voice, yet there was something evil and dark under its surface but the voice was also so very familiar as if from a dream.

"Where am I?" Rayne sluggishly rolls over to face the voice. A man in an orange swirly mask with short spiked hair was kneeled at her bedside. "Who are you?"

"You're in Tobi's room for the time being until a room for you is ready. Tobi's called Tobi! Who are you pretty lady?" Tobi asks childishly.

Rayne laughed lightly, "Well Tobi my name is Rayne. How long was I out?" She noticed his cloak. "Are you in the Akatsuki Tobi?"

Tobi shook his head, "Nooooo Tobi is just a subordinate! But Tobi hopes one day he can be its Tobi's dream! Anywho Rayne-chan was asleep for two whole days! Tobi was so scared you'd never wake up!"

"Don't you have to be….I don't… know evil? You're too innocent and cute to be a criminal Tobi."

Tobi stood up puffing his chest out, "Tobi is a criminal! Tobi has stolen stuff like candy and naughty magazines for Deidara-sempai! And, and Tobi ran away from the cops!"

Rayne doubles over laughing, "Okay you're an evil badass Tobi!" She wipes a few tears from her eyes. After calming down she noticed she was still in her bloody clothes from earlier. "I'm sorry Tobi I'm getting blood all over your sheets!" She jumped out of bed.

"That's okay Rayne-chan!" Tobi started opening drawers and throwing stuff out until he apparently found what he was looking for. "Here Rayne-chan you can wear these! And the shower is through that door!"

Rayne gladly took the clothing, "Thanks Tobi!" Then swiftly disappears into the bathroom.

"Deidara-sempai! Tobi did what you wanted! Is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi shouts as he runs wildly into the living room.

Deidara looked up from the playing cards in his hand, "Yep Tobi's a good boy, un!" He discarded two cards, a perverted grin slowly appearing on his face.

"What the fuck did you did Deidara-chan?" Hidan asked curiously.

Deidara looked around quickly before leaning so only Hidan could hear. "I had Tobi give Rayne-chan some really…nice clothes." He whispered.

"You have her that outfit didn't you?" Hidan laughed, looking forward to Rayne's grand entrance.

Deidara nodded, "This has to be my best idea yet, un."

Rayne wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out of Tobi's shower she reached for the bundle of clothes Tobi had handed her earlier, sorting through them to see what she wanted to wear. That's when she noticed it. Every last piece was part of a risqué maid outfit.

"You cannot be serious?! He seemed so innocent!" She threw the outfit in the garbage, however kept the under garments as they were still usable. Quickly she went into Tobi's room, happy he was nowhere in sight, she rummaged through his closet and drawers. After a few minutes she found a pair of black shorts that reminded her of the one's Sasuke wore, a black tank top, and a mesh t-shirt. "Much better…now where is that little twerp?"

Stealthily Rayne snuck out of Tobi's room, to her surprise the hallway was well lit and clean. Black marble decorated the floor while the walls were solid stone by the feel of them. As Rayne walks down the hallway she notices there are a lot of rooms but all the doors were locked. Then Rayne comes to a cracked door, curiously she lets herself in. It's a bedroom; the bed is dark red and black. The walls are decorated with many items: swords, an ANBU mask, paintings of landscapes, scrolls, and a few pictures.

"Holy crap…" She exclaimed as she examined on of the pictures, "This is…Itachi's room..." Rayne turned to leave, not really wanting to get caught this early in the game and knocks off a picture frame from his nightstand.

Rayne bends down and picks it up gingerly, it's a picture of her and Itachi…holding each other smiling happily while looking into each other's eyes. However, what shocked Rayne the most was this was a picture that she had kept hidden under her bed. Before Rayne can even worry about how the hell he had this picture and freak out accordingly, she hears light footsteps coming closer and fast. Swiftly she puts the picture back and hides in the closet.

Kakuzu storms into Itachi's room and immediately turns to the closet, "What are you doing in here woman?" He flings open the door and rips the intruder out; throwing them across the room.

"Ouch that frickin hurt ya know! If you don't want people wandering around, learn to lock the damn doors!" She yells at Kakuzu.

He stalks over to her and yanks her up by the arm and drags her down the hall, ignoring her protests and flailing.

"Let me go this instant! You're asking for stitch man!" Rayne shouted angrily as she banged her fists on Kakuzu's shoulder.

Hidan looked up from his losing hand he could hear Rayne yelling down the hallway. "Stitch man? That's fucking priceless!" Kakuzu walks in dragging Rayne behind him. "Hey Stitch man where the fuck have you been?"

Kakuzu growled at Hidan, "Shut up you idiot. She was wandering around the base; you were supposed to be watching her Deidara."

Rayne delivers a sharp elbow to Kakuzu's stomach forcing him to loosen his grip just enough for her to free herself. She jumped back out of reach from the group of criminals. "I said to let me go." Her eyes bled to crimson as she bared her sharp canines, "I do not like being touched by creepy old men."

Hidan smirked lecherously, "Aw poor Rayne-chan! You want to sit in my lap? I'll protect you from that scary old fuck." He patted his lap for emphasis.

To his surprise, a single corner of Rayne's mouth turned up in a tiny, teasing smile, "Don't flatter yourself," She replied, "...as far as I'm concerned, you wouldn't be able to me so I won't even bother making such an effort, Jashinist."

For the first time in his life Hidan was struck speechless. The refreshing silence was short lived however as Deidara burst out laughing, followed by him falling out of his chair. Even Kakuzu had to hide his chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up you idiots!" Hidan yells his face flushed.

Rayne joins in laughing at Hidan's red face and scandalized expression, "You're so funny Hidan-chan!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan snapped.

"Only when you bind over and kiss my ass!" Rayne replied smirking.

Meanwhile back in Konaha, Kakashi and Sasuke was summoned to the Hokage's office for an urgent matter.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Kakashi entered the Hokage's office with Sasuke behind him looking as angry as ever.

The Hokage nodded, "Yes I wanted to speak with you and Sasuke about Rayne's mission. Rayne sent word through one of her summons." He looked to Sasuke, "But first I believe I owe you an explanation as to what has happened with your sister."

"You sent her on a suicide mission!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm not an idiot! Rayne would never be captured that easily!"

"Sasuke I understand that you're angry," Sarutobi reasoned, "However Rayne was not forced into this she could have declined the mission at any time. But the reality is Rayne chose to accept this mission despite the dangers."

Sasuke shook his head, "It doesn't matter, the moment you mentioned my brother's name to her you knew she would expect no matter what! You knew she stilled loved him!"

Sarutobi sighed heavily, "I will admit that I had no doubt she would accept the mission, but she did not do it for the reasons you believe. I gave this mission to her because Rayne is the only one who can face your brother on even ground. I believe she accepted this mission because she felt the same way, but above all else your sister took the mission because she is a shinobi of the Leaf!"

Sasuke responded to the Hokage's speech with a cold stare. He considered his elder's words carefully before saying anything. "I understand Hokage-sama…it's just that she's all I have left..."

"I know Sasuke and if this wasn't extremely important I would have never asked her to go, but we must all do things we don't want to do," The Hokage opened the scroll that was in front of him, "Last night Kiki, one of Rayne's phoenix's, delivered this to me. Be very proud of your sister Sasuke, she was able to get names, descriptions, and village affiliations of most of the criminals in the Akatsuki."

"Leave it to Rayne to do what would take anyone else a week and do it in three days." Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"However," The Hokage continued, his face becoming grave. "That is not what I wanted to discuss with both of you. You two have known Rayne the longest, thus you will be able to understand the gravity of this situation. In this report Rayne explained that her bracer seals were taken while she was unconscious. She fears that they have been destroyed by Itachi and his partner because they perceived them as weapons." He paused letting the information sink in.

"Bracer seals? What are those? What will happen to her?"

Kakashi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Rayne had a pair of silver bracers fashioned when her powers started to get out of control. She uses them as a limiter on her abilities as a Reaper. Without them…let's just say I actually feel bad for your brother."

The Hokage nodded in agreement, "Indeed, an unbound Rayne is truly frightening in her power."

"Wait, wait, wait rewind the fucking tape!" Hidan laughed, "You're telling me that the almighty Itachi dressed up as a prostitute?! Holy shit this is priceless!"

"It was by far the best mission ever!" Rayne giggled, "The brothel was far too big for me alone to watch for our target so we had to have somebody else in there. Our other two teammates looked horrible in drag, so that just left Itachi. But that's not even the best part! You won't believe what happened next!"

"Don't tell me that…" Deidara asked.

"I saw it while I was leaving with our target to a back room, but yes, a man came up and paid to have Itachi for the entire night! Since our mission wasn't done he had to escort him to a room!" Rayne whipped tears from her eyes, "The rest I heard from my teammates later on, but apparently the man was really impatient and as soon as Itachi closed the door he tackled him to the ground and started ripping his clothes off! Can you image Itachi's face?! I wish I was there! I bet the man had the surprise of his life!"

"Oh my fucking Jashin! Haha!" Hidan started rolling on the floor holding his sides from laughing so hard, "I can't breathe!"

"Well don't die yet because…." Rayne suddenly stopped talking, she was no longer smiling. She stood up looking towards the doorway behind her.

In the doorway was a woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak. She had blue hair with a blue paper rose pinned in it. The woman stayed silent, she just starred at Rayne.

"It's rude to stare."

"My name is Konan. Pein-sama requested that I bring you to him. However, given you state of dress perhaps you would wish for more suitable attire?"

Rayne smile warmly, "That would be wonderful Konan-san. My name is Rayne by the way."

"A pleasure. Now please follow me."

"See you boys later!" Rayne waved as she followed Konan out of the room and down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9: Pein

Konan had led Rayne down a dark hallway after fetching the Reaper more proper attire. She now wore a pair of simple black pants, similar to her anbu ones, her heeled sandals, and a blue halter top with a mesh shirt over it. However, she was not allowed to have any of her weapons back, which she didn't mind because she wasn't technically unarmed, it was just the principle of the matter. Let's have a woman run around a base full of s-ranked criminals, who are also all men, without any weapons. Whoever thought of this was a genius.

Now she sat in front a very interesting man, whom was called Pein, he had short spiky orange hair and multiple piercings all over his face. She could tell his eyes were some kind of bloodline limit but she didn't know which. But what shocked her most was that she felt no essence of a soul from him, he had chakra so he had to be alive…

"So you are the fabled Reaper of Souls?" Pein questioned while giving Rayne a casual once over.

"Don't look down on me because of my appearance. That would be most unwise." Rayne snapped, "Now what do you want with me? I assume you didn't bring me here to talk about the weather."

"I would watch your mouth Rayne-san."

Rayne laughed, "Threaten all you want but when it comes down to it, Death is bigger and badder than you will ever be demi-god!"

After a moment Pein chuckled, "I think you and I will get along just fine Rayne-san."

"Call me Rayne and you're not bad yourself Pein-sama." She crossed her legs, "Now let's get down to business shall we?"

"Very well I'll be honest with you Rayne, I am very curious about your abilities."

"What a coincidence because I am curious about something as well," Rayne laughed dryly, "Why don't you have a soul?" Realization dawned in her emerald eyes, "This isn't your original body, is it?"

Pein stiffened uncomfortably, "How very perceptive of you Rayne. I take it sensing souls is one of your abilities?" Rayne nodded in response, "You are correct this is not my original body. Very interesting, what else are you capable of?"

Rayne crossed her legs, "You seem very confident that I will tell you all of my secrets Pein, now why would I do that and ruin all my fun? Just look me up in the Bingo book, that should tell you all you need to know."

"I already know you're a medic, I could care less about your ability to heal." Pein retorted angrily.

"Tsk. Tsk." Rayne scolded the Akatsuki leader, "Not all of my healing abilities are from being a medic. Yes being taught medical ninjutsu has definitely given me a base understanding of the human body, but you should really be more concerned about how I heal _myself_." She waited for her last statement to sink in before she continued, "Reapers are essentially a vessel to hold the souls that have yet to pass on for whatever reasons. With all those souls comes a remaining life force that is attached to such souls. The more souls I have to more life force I have, which means I can survive most injuries."

"Most?" Pein questioned, hinting that he wanted her to continue.

"Yes most," Rayne deadpanned.

Pein smirks, "Since we are not getting anywhere allow me to change the subject Rayne," He moved to loom over her seated figure, "I'll be blunt, I want you to join my organization."

Rayne threw her head back in laughter, it echoed off the walls making the innocent action sound sinister. "I refuse. Your organization's goals mean nothing to me nor do I seek power." Her now crimson eyes narrowed, "You are not necessary."

Pein returned to his seat across from Rayne, "But you wish to protect your village, do you not? Or are you going to abandon them once your contract is fulfill?" He smirked at Rayne's shocked expression.

Rayne replaced her shock with a truly frightening smile, "You touch my home and I promise that I will seek out every remaining tailed beast and annihilate their souls. Tell me how does that fit into your glorious plan?" She released a minute amount of her power, just enough to make Pein uncomfortable. "Don't screw with me Pein, you will lose."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you Rayne? You don't seem the least bit afraid of me or of what I'm capable of. You are truly an interesting woman."

"Check your tone Pein; I am not an object on the bidding table. Show some respect, I do believe I've earned that at least." Her aura flared in anger, "I will not be some weapon that goes to the highest bidder. Unlike those who you have chosen to associate with I have a sense of loyalty."

"You must understand Rayne you are indeed on the bidding table. The Third Hokage won't live much longer and upon his death your contract will be over. Where will you put your loyalties? A Reaper without village or clan backing is a prime target for assassination. I can protect you from the other villages and you'll be able to be with your beloved Itachi." Pein realized only too late that his last statement was a mistake.

Rayne was out of her chair with a hand around Pein's throat before the man could even blink. He had just signed his death warrant. "Let's get something straight _Pein-sama _I will see Itachi Uchiha dead. Protect me? I am the Reaper of Souls you insolent fool. I am death. I do not require some pathetic, soulless mortal to protect me." She threw him across the room into a bookshelf, "When my contract ends I will do as I please, if that means I happen to visit the Leaf or find a home in another land then so be it." Rayne smirked, "However, if you'd like to hire me for the occasional mission we might be able to work something out."

Pein grinned in triumph, "I do believe we can work something out Rayne." He removed himself from the now broken shelf, "Please enjoy your stay, and I've taken the liberty of preparing room for you."

"Thank you, Pein." Rayne started to make her way to the door.

"I was very surprised when Itachi informed me that not only had he lost the nine tails but managed to capture the Reaper, a creature many thought was only legend. Itachi has never failed to complete a mission so I began to wonder what was so special about you that would distract him from his mission. Do you know what I found out?" Pein paused as his golden eyes scanned Rayne's features for some kind of reaction, but she offered none. "Originally I thought you just wanted to kill him for his crimes against the family that took you in, but no it was something much more than that. I never thought someone as cold as Itachi Uchiha would fall in love, but here you are. How did it feel when Itachi betrayed your love for him?" Again he watched her facial expressions carefully.

Rayne laughed at his attempt to get a rise out of her. "The past is the past. Besides what's the point of crying over what has already happened? The tears won't bring the dead back to life."

"How very mature of you."

Rayne's shrugs, "One of us in this conversation has to be. Hmm…" She turned to stare out the window, "It seems Kisame and Itachi have reached the border of the village. Shall I go greet them?" She mused , "Just kidding. I know I am not allowed out of this facility." She paused with her hand on the door knob, "Hmm….it seems Kisame and Itachi have brought someone with them. Her soul is…interesting, you sure have a way with freaks Pein." With that she closed the door behind her.

"You have no idea, my dear…" Pein laughed to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Love TriangleSorta

Alright be warned there is some possibly offensive language in here or as I call them sentence enhancers. Anyways, y'all enjoy!

"Slow down Itachi, what's the big hurry anyway?" Kisame called after his partner.

Itachi turned to his fellow missing-nin, a deadly look in his crimson eyes. "You know the reason why Kisame. Don't ask such pointless questions."

Kisame shrugged in defeat, "No harm in making sure is there? Anyway I'm sure Rayne is fine, she's a big girl after all."

"Who's Rayne?" The third member of their traveling group spoke up. She was at least a head shorter than Itachi with shoulder length red hair and her violet eyes that were laced with irritation. Which only increased when neither man answered her question. "Kisame." She growled.

"Akina," Kisame watched calmly as Akina slowly stomped across the street towards him with a malice look in her purple orbs. "I'm getting this vibe that you're not happy about something."

"I'll ask you once again, who is Rayne?"

"That is none of your concern Akina." Itachi stated as he stared down the kunoichi, "You need to go deliver the scroll to Leader."

"But Itachi!" Akina whined as she affixed herself to Itachi's arm, "Who is this Rayne woman? I thought we had something special and then you go and bring another women home while I'm away?"

"Hn." Itachi removed his arm from her grasp and continued to walk towards the base.

Kisame patted Akina on the shoulder, "You might want to finish your mission before Leader comes out here and kills you."

"Fine."

"Deidara where is Rayne?" Itachi demanded as he immediately cornered the blonde as soon as he enter the complex.

Deidara looked at Itachi confused for a second before recognition dawned on him. "Last time I saw her Konan took her to Leader. He probably wanted to question her or something, un."

"And how long ago was that exactly?"

"About an hour or so I guess, un."

Itachi sighed heavily, "If…" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of Tobi, who was carrying a bundle of black fabric in his arms, between him and Deidara.

"Here Itachi!" Tobi held out the bundle, "Tobi brought you a pretty present." Since Itachi didn't take it Tobi threw it at his face. And Itachi being Itachi caught it of course. "The pretty lady said she didn't need it anymore. Tobi thought it looked like Itachi's old cloak so Tobi decided to give it back! Is Tobi a god boy?"

Carefully Itachi inspected the cloak, it was indeed his and the one that he had leant to Rayne to wear over her kimono. However, there was a small problem with the fact it was covered in blood. "Tobi, where is the woman that was wearing this and why is it covered in blood?"

"Well pretty lady was upstairs with Leader but Tobi doesn't know where she is now. Sasori said that pretty lady was attacked by some of snake man's ninjas and pretty lady was hurt but she killed them. Danna put the pretty lady in Tobi's room since he was harmless, she slept until this morning! Pretty lady must have been really tired."

Itachi clenched his fists angrily as he willed the masked man to hell with his gaze alone, "Tobi I thought I was very clear that Rayne was under my protection, therefore she should've been put in my room. Now please tell me why my orders were ignored."

"Take a chill pill Itachi." Rayne appeared on the balcony above the angry Uchiha. "Besides it's not like I would die from a little blood loss, I'm harder to kill than that." She smiled coldly, "But you know that first-hand don't you? Anyway, don't you dare be mean to Tobi, he's been the perfect gentleman to me while you were away, isn't that right Tobi?"

"Yep, Tobi is a good boy!"

"Isn't he just adorable? It's like having a little brother who is a few kunai short of a weapons pouch on a constant sugar…" Rayne was interrupted by a loud string of curses and other profanity. "Whoops, looks like Hidan finally woke up! Well I have to go check on my new patient. See you later Tobi, Itachi." She ran off.

"Patient?" Itachi questioned, "What exactly did she do to Hidan?"

Tobi crossed his arms, "Hidan wanted to play tag with his scythe, least to say limbs went flying." Tobi's voice suddenly changed to a deeper, huskier tone. "Last I saw Hidan was unconscious and missing an arm, I assume she was waiting for his to wake before healing him. All things considered, those two get along rather well." He chuckled, "She's a magnet for dangerous men."

Itachi nodded slowly in agreement, "I see…by the way Madara," He looked the masked man in the one eye that was visible, "Stay away from Rayne. If you come near her again I will kill you."

Madara outright laughed, "Kill me? How would killing her new friend make her feel I wonder? You're already in hot water with her Itachi, no reason to make the situation worse." He cocked his head, "Besides what could have poor, innocent **Tobi** done to deserve your wrath?"

"Madara do not play games with me."

Madara chuckled darkly, "Sorry to disappoint you Itachi but you will have to deal with me being near her. Besides, she intrigues me, do you know how long it has been since a Reaper has existed? Not since I was the new leader of the Uchiha and in my era her name was Yuki. She and Rayne are almost identical."

"You will not use Rayne, she is not a toy for you to play with Madara."

"Trust me Itachi, I have no such desires. That is one lesson I do not need to learn twice."

Now honestly curious Itachi could not help question the older Uchiha, "What do you mean?"

"Never cross a Reaper Itachi you won't enjoy the consequences. Hell will seem like a paradise next to what they can do to you."

"Madar…"

"You Jashin awful wench! Jashin curse your damn soul!" Hidan yelled as his voice grew closer. "Fuck!"

"Oh shut up! Take it like a man Hidan, you're embarrassing Lord Jashin with your whining!" Rayne responded.

"Stupid bitch it's your fault anyways! You cut my fucking arm off and then beat me with it until I was unconscious!"

"Well you were the one that insisted we play scythe tag! If you were faster I wouldn't have cut off your damn arm and if you hadn't of called me a crazy bitch then I wouldn't have beat you with your own arm!"

"I'll fucking strangle you!" Hidan howled.

Itachi cleared his throat making the two them stop their senseless arguing. "Why are you two making such noise?"

"She started it!" Hidan said immediately pointing at Rayne.

Rayne gasped, "Bullshit you traitor!" She pointed right back at him, "You're the one that started the stupid game in the first place!"

"You laughed at my scythe and said I was overcompensating for something! Of course I would come up with a way to get revenge you stupid bitch!"

"It was harmless teasing you idiot! My god men have such fragile egos I swear! I have bigger balls than you!"

"Do not!"

'Do too!"

Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do…"

"Shut the hell up!" Itachi bellowed effectively silencing the duo. "Hidan leave, now. I will take care of things from here. Rayne, you and I need to have a little chat."

"What for? I didn't do anything!"

Hidan snickered, "Somebody's in trouble!" He strolled down the hall until he was out of sight.

"There is nothing to talk about Uchiha." Rayne growled in reply.

"There is plenty for us to talk about Rayne. For starters why won't you call me by my given name? You call me by my clan name; it's as if you're trying to taunt me with their deaths. No matter what you call me Rayne, I will not regret my actions on that night."

Rayne stiffened with pure rage at Itachi's confession, "All the more reason why there is nothing to talk about. Now go away Itachi." She spat dismissing him.

"That is not going to happen Rayne," Itachi grabbed her by the wrist, "If you're going to be difficult then I'll talk and you listen. Please just hear me out Rayne."

Rayne rounded on Itachi, "You son of…" She trailed off as young woman, who was shortly followed by Hidan, entered the room. Rayne instantly recognized the woman, well her soul anyway; this was the woman she sensed early. She was about her height with bright red hair and violet eyes, but she wasn't human. She was something else, like herself.

The young ninja waltzed around the room to stand before Rayne. Slowly the woman evaluated Rayne before she pointed at Rayne with an accusing finger. "So you're the reason why Itachi was in such a hurry to return to base, you harlot?

Itachi sighed heavily; this was not going as he planned. "Akina…"

"Harlot?" Rayne repeated, "What is with everyone using these creative names this week?" She looked over to Hidan, "Seriously Hidan what happened to called someone a good old fashioned whore or bitch."

Hidan chuckled, "I don't know Rayne."

"Fine," Akina screeched, "Who the hell are you, bitch? And why is Itachi so concerned about you?"

Rayne clapped happily, "Much better Akina, I'm so proud of you!'

At the mere mention of her name, Akina brightened. "You called me by my name! Have you heard of me? What did you hear?"

Rayne smiled evilly, "I only called you what Itachi did. Otherwise I have no idea who the hell you are, you annoying little brat."

"Y-you…I…" Akina sputtered as she latched onto Itachi's arm. "Itachi did you hear what mean things she said to me?"

"Hn." Was Itachi's only response as he carefully watched Rayne to discover what she was up too.

Akina squeezed his arm tighter earning her his attention, "But Itachi boyfriends are supposed to defend their girlfriend's honor!"

As soon as Akina finished her sentence an audible snap was heard in the room. Hidan slowly backed away from Rayne, Itachi actually had emotion on his face (whether it was fear or his oh shit face the world will never know), and Akina just stood there completely oblivious to her impending demise.

"Boyfriend?" Rayne's smirked dangerously, "I'd give you a shovel Akina, but you're digging your own grave well enough without one."

"Rayne let me…" Itachi tried to reason.

"Be silent Itachi. Trust me it's in your best interests."

Akina marched up to Rayne and jabbed her finger into Rayne's shoulder. "How dare you talk to Itachi like that, you hussy."

Rayne focused her crimson gaze on the woman that had just dared to touch her. "Do you have no sense of self-preservation?"

"W-what…?" Akina chocked out as Rayne wrapped her hand around Akina's petite throat.

Smiling menacingly Rayne leaned forward so her lips were next to Akina's ear. "Only someone that holds no value for their own life would dare to lay claim to what isn't theirs. The Uchiha has been marked as my mate, even if I currently wish him to be in extreme pain, he belongs to me." She tossed Akina aside like a ragdoll.

"You arrogant bitch!" Akina spay as she picked herself up off the floor.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "I'm being merciful this time Akina, but the next time you decide to mess with what is mine I will end your existence. Am I clear?"

"End me? Just who the hell do you think you are?!" Akina shouted in outrage.

"I am the one who will end your life," she said, gazing coldly at her. "My name is Rayne the Reaper of Konaha. I am this realms Reaper of Souls."

Akina froze. She just tried to take on death incarnate herself and for a man no less! Akina bit her lip, she would admit defeat this time. "You have my sincerest apologies Lady Reaper and my word that I shall leave all that you claim in peace."

Slowly Rayne's eyes faded back to their natural emerald color. "I'm glad we could come to an understanding Akina."

Akina nodded, "As am I. Now if you'll excuse me I have a mission report to finish." With that said she left the room as quickly as she dared. Revenge would be sweet.

Hidan, who had been watching the entire love triangle unfold, scratched the back of his head. "Well fuck I was hoping for a bloody bitch fight. I didn't expect Akina to puss out like that."

"She only conceded the battle Hidan, not the war. Trust me there's still plenty of time for some blood and violence." Rayne corrected, "Now Hidan, if you would be so kind, Itachi and I were having a "discussion". So off you go, we can play scythe tag later."

"Whatever, crazy bitch."

Rayne laughed lightly, "I swear one day I will rip out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat just so you can watch me shove my foot up your ass, Jashinist."

Now that Hidan was Rayne could get down to business. "So you want to talk to me? I have a better idea, how about I talk and you listen?"

Itachi nodded as he watched Rayne circle him like a predator and its prey.

"Alright then," Rayne's emerald orbs began to tinge red. "Please be sure to listen very carefully Itachi because I hate repeating myself." She launched at Itachi fist raised.

Instinctively Itachi caught Rayne's fist and countered with a punch of his own, but Rayne caught his fist. They stayed locked in a stalemate for a few minutes, both planning their next move.

Rayne suddenly released his fist, then kicked him in the ribs. "You made me fall in love with you." She kicked him again but this time Itachi blocked it.

He grabbed her ankle, "Then what about you? From the moment I met you Rayne, you've stirred emotions within that I've never experienced before - never. Not until you." He released her.

Rayne jumped back a few feet. She had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Then why lie to me about your illness? Why did you kill the clan?" She bit her lip till it bled, "Why did you leave me all alone!?"

"I didn't want this life for you! How could I live myself?" Itachi shouted, "You deserved a better life than one I could provide as a rogue ninja. I left you because I had to." He let his words sink in before continuing. "There is no cure for my illness Rayne, I will not live a full life. As for the clan that is something I am not ready to discuss with you."

"You never did trust me, did you Itachi? Without trust can there even be love?" Rayne hugged herself tightly, "Please go away, I want to be alone Itachi."

"So this is the result of my actions? I-I never meant to hurt you this badly." Itachi said sadly.

"What did you expect for me to move on? Are you so oblivious to how others feel? Have you no idea how much I loved you Itachi? You have hurt me far worse than any blade and yet seeing you again makes me so happy. Do you not see the effect you have on me?" Rayne's words were sharp, cutting Itachi's heart to pieces.

Itachi dropped his guard for amoment, which Rayne took full advantage of, she appeared above him, but before she could deal the blow Itachi caught her wrist, "That's enough Rayne." He said coldly.

"I'll tell you when it's enough, Itachi!" Her eyes glowed crimson as she wrenched her wrist from Itachi's grasp and attacked.

"What's with all the fucking noise!?" Hidan sleepily walked back into the room he had left about an hour ago. "Damn." He was struck speechless. "She's toe to toe with Itachi!

Itachi attacked Rayne with a barrage of kunai and shuriken; she easily danced around them all. Next he attacked her himself, she kept on dancing her style of fighting. They both landed hits on one another, they were equal. On the battlefield both were themselves proving their existence through fighting, proving themselves to each other. They locked blades and eyes in midair and for a slit second you could see the two smiling as they battled.

Hidan grinned like a mad-man as he watched the two fight. "So she's showing him the pain he has caused her with her fighting spirit." He said under his breath.

Rayne removed herself from the fray, she was wearing down and fast. It had been years since she'd had such an intense battle and with an Uchiha to boot.

"Tired already?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up," Rayne sat down, "I've been stuck on hospital duty for two and a half years. Man I'm outta shape."

Itachi came and sat down next to her, "Rayne…"

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm not saying I forgive you but I may be able to in time. So please don't force this on me."

"I understand," He put his arm around her shoulders, "We'll take it slow and see where the future takes us."

"Sounds like a good plan, but what about your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Rayne."

Rayne smirked, "So I can kill her then for trying to claim my mate?" She asked with eagerness. A Reaper's mate was something sacred.

Itachi chuckled, "No Rayne you can't kill Akina."

"Alright," She sighed, "So death is off the table, but what about a good maiming?"

"Rayne…"

"Alright, alright. Jeez you're no fun Itachi."


	11. Chapter 11: Of Blood and Melodies

Itachi awoke in a cold sweat, his chest was on fire. Quickly he reached for the pill bottle next to his bed, he chewed two of the white bitter pills. A few minutes later the burning subsided.

"Gods…" Itachi rasped. _The attacks are getting more frequent….if they just weren't so damn painful….Haha what a fitting end to a monster like me._

Then he heard it, a quiet whimpering coming from another room. It took Itachi a moment to recognize the sound and it was coming from Rayne's room. He would never get used to heading her nightmares….Quickly he left his room, unable to stand her cries any longer.

Carefully he brings his hand up to touch her cheek, agony was etched on her beautiful face. Looking down he saw her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. Then something caught his ebony eyes, the crescent moon on the bottom of her right wrist was no longer black but an angry red. Curiously he traced the pulsating mark with his finger tip, almost immediately the pain across her features began to lessen until it disappeared completely. He continued to trace along with the visible veins on her arms.

Suddenly Rayne's eye shoot open, her hands glowing a malicious purple as she grabbed at Itachi's throat blindly. He quickly grabs her wrists and pin them above her head.

"Rayne, wake up!"

After a few minutes Rayne's eyes slowly begin to focus and her hands return to normal as she pushes herself away from Itachi. She quickly dashes into her attached bathroom muttering incoherently as she locks the door behind her.

As the shock wore off Itachi walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked. "Rayne are you okay?" He heard her mumble something, "I can't hear you Rayne, please come out and talk to me."

In the bathroom Rayne was gazing at her appearance in the vanity mirror. Without her bracers the mark on her wrist had activated because it sensed her distress during her nightmares. Now that marks, the Blood Scriptures, were spreading up her right arm. She was lucky they'd only gone this far and that the mark on her other wrist hadn't activated, otherwise she'd lose complete control. She could hear Itachi pleading with her to open the door, but how could she?

"I need the bracers you took from me." Rayne finally spoke up enough for Itachi to hear her on the other side of the wooden door.

"Bracers? The silver ones?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes," Hesitantly she opened the door, "They help me control my powers." She cringed as she watched him examine just how far the scriptures had progressed.

"The bracers…" Itachi paused, "I had Kisame get rid of them. I thought they were a weapon. I'm sorry I didn't know otherwise I would've never took them from you."

Rayne smile lightly, "Don't worry I'll figure something out. Go back to bed, I'll be fine Itachi."

"But Rayne…"

She leveled him with her pleading gaze, "Please leave. I am not safe to be around right now."

Itachi would never admit it but he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him with eyes. "I'll return later to check on you, but if you need anything Rayne you come find me."

"I will." She opened her bedroom door and let Itachi out, "Goodnight." She closed the door and locked it.

For a few minutes Itachi stood outside her bedroom, he could hear the cries of pain she tried to muffle. He wanted nothing more right then than to stop her pain, but he had no idea how. Who would know her pain and how to make it stop? A sudden though struck Itachi, there was one person who possibly knew how to help Rayne.

Quickly Itachi made his way down the dark corridor, after a few minutes he stopped before Hidan's room. Hesitantly he knocked on the door.

"Who the fuck is knocking on my fucking door? It's the middle of the damn night! I swear to Jashin if this is a fucking prank I am going to sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" Hidan yelled as he got out of bed and opened his door. It took a second for process that it had been Itachi that had knocked on his door. "What the fuck do you want demon eyes?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore Hidan's comment on his bloodline. "Since you are immortal you must have knowledge of Reapers correct?"

Hidan cocked an eyebrow, "Why the fuck do you want to know?"

"Hidan." Itachi warned.

"Yeah I know about fucking Reapers, probably more than most." Hidan replied, "I guess you have some fucking questions because of Rayne-chan, since you are her mate and all. So what do you want to know?" Hidan walked back into his room leaving the door open for Itachi to follow after him.

Itachi walked into Hidan's room and closed the door behind him, then took a seat in a nearby chair. "How did you know Rayne had chosen me as her mate?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "I fucking knew she had a mate when she turned me down. Women don't turn this down." He gestured to his partially clothed body. "Besides no matter how much you try to hide it from everyone you bear her fucking mark on your skin. It's not complete because she hasn't bonded you souls together yet, but when she does you'll be her fucking." "Her in equal?"

"Well in life span at least. You will heal like she does and have a deep bond with her. You'll be able to feel each other's feeling and shit."

"I see." Itachi paused in thought, "Hidan do Reapers usually bind their powers?"

"No way in fucking hell, it'd be like cutting their soul in half. I read about a Reaper whose village did that to her, she wrote that the pain was worse than a thousand deaths and that she felt as if half of her was fucking missing."

"So a Reaper would never voluntarily seal themselves."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

"If a Reaper was sealed and those seals were removed forcefully what would happen to the Reaper?"

Hidan cringed, "They would be in unimaginable pain. All that fucking power that had been sealed would rush back into their bodies without any time to fucking adjust. I doubt it would fucking kill them though."

Itachi clenched his fists, "So that means that Rayne was forcefully bound after I left the village…" He slammed his hand down on the desk next to his chair, "Damn those fools."

Hidan whistled, "Damn I'm impressed the managed to bind Rayne. You may not fucking know this but she's the strongest Reaper that has yet to live, her soul is massive and is powers potentially limitless…if she can control them."

"Is there a way to help the pain from the backlash of having her seals removed?"

"She would need to expend all that fucking power then instead of a damn bursting it would trickle back to her, giving her body and soul time to get used to the power."

Inwardly Itachi was impressed with Hidan's wisdom on the matter but he'd never admit it to the Jashinist. "How would one go about that?"

Hidan smiled crazily, "Let her fight with all she has. I'd be happy to fight the little bitch I owe her for chopping my arm off." Then his smiled faded, "Though it would be better for her to fight someone she wouldn't hold back against, which means her friends or loved ones are out. Meaning you and me."

"Leader would kill her if she killed any of the members."

"So let her fight someone that isn't an actual member but a pawn that he uses."

Itachi smirked, "You mean let her fight Akina so you can have your cat fight."

Hidan shrugged, "Akina is strong enough to give Rayne a run for her money since her powers are fucked up right now. Plus Akina is expendable."

"Hn. I will take your idea into consideration." Itachi stood and made his way to Hidan' bedroom door, "Thank you Hidan." He left without another word. He had a lot to think on. Could he really let Rayne kill Akina just to stop her pain that wouldn't last much longer?

-2 Days Later-

Rayne was stilled bedridden from her pain, she had even started running a fever and occasionally coughing up blood. Itachi was at her side most of the time, leaving only to speak with Leader about Rayne's condition.

There was a knock at Rayne's door. Itachi got up from her side to answer it, Deidara was on the other side.

"Deidara," Itachi asked coldly, "What do you want?"

"I'm not happy to see you either Uchiha, un." Deidara spat, "Leader wants to see you and Rayne in the training room immediately, he said it's urgent, un."

Itachi shook his head, "Rayne is unable to leave her bed tell Leader I will be there shortly."

"He said you might say that un." Deidara smirked, "He told me to tell you if you don't bring her that he will tell her your secret."

Itachi clenched his jaw, "You…"

"Its fine," Rayne spoke up behind Itachi. She was sitting up in her bed. "We will be there shortly just let me get dressed."

"Rayne you shouldn't be moving around." Itachi chided.

Rayne brushed him off, "I will be fine Itachi so stop treating me like an invalid. Besides I'd rather you tell me any of your secrets than some golden-eyed soulless fruitcake."

Itachi nodded, "Very well. Tell Leader we are on our way.'

"Sure, un." Deidara excused himself.

Rayne turns curiously towards Leader her pain forgotten, "You want me to what? Who the hell do you think you are to be ordering me around? I take orders from no one, especially not some soulless doll!" She exclaims angrily.

"You follow the Hokage's orders do you not?" He replies.

"But that's different, unlike him I owe you no loyalties. I will not do as you ask."

"Then I guess you'll just have to die." Leader snaps his fingers.

The next thing Rayne knows she's lying in the training area on her back with Akina's hand wrapped around her throat. She looks up into Akina's eyes with such hatred and malice that it sent shivers running down the woman's spine, "I think you should let go of me Akina." Rayne suggests, venom dripping from her words.

Akina laughs bitterly as her violet eyes swirl to gold, "I don't think so." Rayne notices her new fangs as she speaks.

"What are you?" Rayne demands.

Leader laughs, "She is a special one, just like you Rayne. Akina is a vampire of sorts she drinks the blood of her foes gaining any of their powers for a time and siphons some of their chakra as well."

Rayne head butts Akina and flips back, "I'll be dammed if I let you bite me you little bitch." She leaps up and over the railing to land kneeled before Itachi, "Can I borrow this for a second?" She reaches into Itachi's cloak and withdraws his sword then jumps back down into the arena.

"So you'll fight me and show Leader-sama your true strength?" Akina asks.

"Nope," Rayne replies simply, "I'm going to fight you so when I kill you I never have to hear your voice again you mate theft." Rayne points her new sword at Akina and smirks.

Akina charges with blinding speed, circling Rayne like she were prey. "It's been three years, he's probably moved on by now." Rayne closes her eyes and concentrates on Akina's soul, ignoring everything else. "So many years not seeing you, don't you think he would have gotten lonely? I mean he has needs too you know, I bet he slept with another girl, even kissed her. Can you imagine it, some other girl taking your place?" Akina giggles vilely.

"What's she talking about Itachi-san?" Kisame whispers to Itachi.

"She's trying to get under Rayne's skin by saying I've cheated on her, but it won't work."

"Why?"

"It's simple, because Rayne knows better than that."

Rayne opens her eyes a little bit to see Akina smiling like mad. She mentally sighs and closes her eyes again.

Akina clinches her fists and tries again, "I wonder why he never came back for you, if he loves you so much. Why did he leave you in that village all alone?" Rayne's eyes shoot open as hurt expressions stream across her face. "With all those people that hate you and blame you for the death of innocence's."

"She just crossed the line, mercy is no longer an option now." Itachi mumbles to himself.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" Akina sings, "Come on Rayne, come and dance with me. I want to see you dance for your life." She launches herself at Rayne and grabs her from behind, "I guess you're not as strong as you thought you were." Akina bites into Rayne's neck.

Rayne smiles sinisterly as a low rumbling laugh protrudes from her lips, "I really hate people like you Akina. Do you really think I'd just let you get this close to me?" She flips the sword around in her hand so it faces her. "Why don't you try sucking on this?!" Rayne rams the blade through her own abdomen and through Akina's diaphragm. Rayne winces and hacks up a little blood, "You only got one lung left now."

Akina pulls herself off the sword while spitting up blood, "Are you insane? You could've killed yourself!" She performs a basic healing jutsu to heal her punctured lung and gash in her chest for the most part. "Hehe… look who's hurt now."

Rayne struggles to remove the blade, but is unable to pull it out. Pathetically she falls to the ground then begins to drag herself away from the advancing Akina, who chuckles at Rayne's predicament.

"She's truly amazing." Itachi smirks sensing Rayne's power rise drastically.

"Who is? Akina?" Kisame whispers.

Itachi shakes his head, "You'll see, Rayne's about to have some fun at Akina's expense."

"_In the daylight,  
>I'm your sweetheart,<br>Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
>But you don't know me,<br>And soon you won't forget,  
>Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent"<em>

Rayne sings softly as she stands and rips out the blade, a vicious smile crawling onto her lovely face as her blood floats into the air shaped as rose petals and fly around her. Her voice strengthens,

"_Better beware I go bump in the night,  
>Devil-may-care with a lust for life,<br>And I know you,  
>Can't resist this<br>You know you  
>Are so addicted.<br>Boy you better run for your life!_

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
>(Oh god!)<br>Say hello to something scary,  
>The monster in your bed,<br>(Oh god!)  
>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<br>Welcome to my other side,  
>Hello its Mz. Hyde!"<em>

Rayne begin to spin around while weaving the blood petals between her fingers, lacing them into something.

"_I can be the bitch,  
>I can play the whore,<br>Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
>A touch of wicked,<br>A pinch of risqué,  
>Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy<em>

_Better be scared, better be afraid,  
>Now that the beast is out of her cage,<br>And I know you,  
>Wanna risk it,<br>You know you  
>Are so addicted.<br>Boy, you better run for your life!"_

She reaches out towards Akina, petals dripping from her finger tips to the ground and rippling on the floor. Out of a suddenly found sense of self-preservation Akina erects a chakra barrier.

"_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
>(My god!)<br>Say hello to something scary,  
>The monster in your bed,<br>(My god!)  
>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<br>Welcome to my evil side,  
>Hello its Mz. Hyde!<br>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
>Hello its Mz. Hyde!"<em>

Finally the petals merge into a beautiful yet horrific red scythe, Rayne's very blood trickling from the razor-sharp curved blade. Rayne twirls it above her head, whisking it through the air then takes a swing at Akina's amethyst colored barrier. It strikes with a gallant and solid boom sending shockwaves of power pulsating throughout the room, however Akina's shield holds fast. Rayne drops her scythe, it splashes on the ground like a bucket of water on cement. She peers through the amethyst haze with the unfeeling eyes of death itself, but deep down one could see the cold, lonely darkness. Rayne's lips curve up into a small sadistic smile as she blows lightly on the field causing the amethyst haze to turn clear. She could now see the fear in Akina's liquid gold eyes, the pure fear of death and the darkness. Rayne places her palms and cheek on the barrier and begins to sing once again while caressing the field gently.

"_I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
>Underneath your skin.<br>I will gently violate your mind,  
>Before I tuck you in.<br>Put on the blindfold  
>There's no way to be sure,<br>Which girl you'll get tonight!_

_The barrier begins to crack._

"_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
>(My god!)<br>Say hello to something scary,  
>The monster in your bed,<br>(My god!)  
>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<br>The nightmare in my head,  
>(Oh god!)<br>Say hello to something scary,  
>The monster in your bed,<br>(Oh god!)  
>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<br>Welcome to my evil side,  
>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!<br>Hello its Mz. Hyde!"_

As she sings, her chakra cascades out of her body, drenching every syllable that parts from her lips. Unable to withstand Rayne's torrent of power the barrier shatters into thousands of purple splinters. Suddenly they stop mid-air, Rayne's hands rise in the air, the splinters being held by her enormous power. Rayne smiles lovingly as she releases the shards back at Akina. Akina screams in agony as the shreds of amethyst rip through her tender skin. Rayne throws her head back, arms spread wide looking at the ceiling then she flips her head forwards and bows. _"Fin."_ Effortlessly Rayne scoops up Itachi's sword and wipes the blood of the blade with Akina's tattered shirt, then flings it into the wall above his head.

"Astounding," Leader compliments Rayne graciously on her performance, "You sing beautifully Rayne, a spectacular performance. Sasori go take Akina to the medical squad, see if they can…" He stops as a crippling chakra bears down on them, stealing the very air from their lungs.

Rayne licks the blood from her hand "I still want to play." She throws a ball into the air, the ball explodes with a blinding white light and smoke screen.

As the smoke clears the members notice that Itachi is no longer among them, they quickly turn their attention to the arena where, as they guessed, Itachi and Rayne begin to square off. Itachi has his sword in hand ready to strike while Rayne bares only a kunai with a curved blade.

"I'm ready to play Rayne, are you?" Itachi taunts stepping closer, Rayne changes her stance. He cocks his head to the side. "Changing stances are we? Seems you've grown Rayne…in more ways than one perhaps?"

"Implications…" She somersaults into the air, "Are not needed on the battlefield. Only the weak talk where words have no meaning." Rayne lands on one hand kicking at Itachi with a flurry of revolving kicks.

He dodges with quick reflexes and a grace that only he possess, "Words are for those who can afford to spare the energy to waste." Itachi grabs one of her ankles and jabs his sword at Rayne's middle.

She shifts her upper body with astounding speed and blocks his futile attempt to impel her belly with her bowed kunai. Sparks fly, spraying both of them in a glory of golden rain. "Nah, I think you're just full of hot air." She laughs pushing his sword back. "Come on at least try, I'm getting bored and you know what happens when I get bored." Rayne releases herself from the bladed struggle, arching her back enough to where Itachi's blade skims across her neck and chin then into the floor. Itachi instantly lets go of Rayne's ankle and kicks her across the arena and into the stone wall cracking it.

"And you're over confident." Itachi says scanning Rayne's immobile features waiting for her to make a move.

"That hurt. You've made a big mistake Ita-kun, now I'm irritated."

Itachi watches her carefully, listening to every word. He remains emotionless as she pulls herself from the wall and stalks past him. "I don't make mistakes." He swiftly reaches out his hand and grabs Rayne's arm.

She swirls around with a sweet smile and a heel flying straight for his face. Itachi spins still holding Rayne as he successfully dodges and tosses her off balance. She falls on her back. An irritated Rayne jumps back up and comes at Itachi fists blazing in every direction with blinding speed. She manages to land a few hits before jumping back out of Itachi's reach.

"Ow." Itachi says as he removes his Akatsuki cloak to look at the already purple bruise on his shoulder. "You got me pretty good... Huh, not bad, not bad at all."

Rayne shrugs, "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, right?" Her tongue snakes out to wipe the blood from her busted lip. "You know it'd be pretty cool to have Akina's powers, but apparently they mustn't work very well because if she could use my powers she'd be healed by now. Just goes to show you nothing beats the original."

He appears in front of her puts a hand on each of her shoulders, "You did very well in that fight with Akina. I'm impressed with how strong you've become."

"Yeah…" Rayne rolls her eyes, "You can let go now." She knocks his hands aside, "Besides I don't remember saying you could touch me."

"I don't need your permission to do anything." Itachi retorts.

Rayne gets in his face, "You need my permission to do everything." She kisses him on the cheek.

"That's all? After three years?" Itachi smirks.

"Okay then…" She leans in but stops and knees him in the balls. Itachi falls to the floor holding his crotch. "That's for leaving me three years ago after you killed the clan." Rayne kicks him in the stomach with half of her inhuman strength. "And that's for leaving that damn letter. And this is…" Itachi closes his eyes waiting for Rayne to attack him again but nothing came. Then he feels a warm sensation on his lips. He opens his eyes and sees Rayne kissing him. She opens her eyes and stands. "For coming back." She walks out of the arena and up the stairs to where the rest of the Akatsuki members are. Rayne stops in front of Leader. "Happy now?"

"More or less. I…" He is cut off by Rayne's hand striking him across his face.

"And that's for keeping him from me." She shoves him and Deidara out of the way and continues on walking down the hallway, disappearing as she turns the corner.

Itachi limps slightly over to Leader, "Sorry Leader-sama about her slapping you." He bows deeply.

"It's alright, her anger was well placed. I kind of deserved it." Leader rubs her cheek. "Damn that hurts." He walks past Itachi down the other hallway back to his study.

"Hey Itachi-san are you okay?" Kisame asks concerned.

"Hn." Itachi nods. "What the hell are you looking at?" He asks the other members angrily, "Shows over." Quietly they shuffle out, all except Hidan.

"She looks to be feeling a hell of a lot better." Hidan comments. "Fucking told ya a good fight was what she needed. If you didn't have your head up your ass she would've been out of fucking pain a couple days ago."

Itachi nodded, "Hn."

"I don't know why she fucking chose you. You don't deserve someone like her." Hidan tossed over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway back to his quarter.

"I know…" Itachi whispered to himself.


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Home

Rayne was acutely aware that Itachi was following her back to her room, but she chose to ignore him for now. Some things were best discussed in private. A few silent minutes later she entered her temporary room leaving the door open for Itachi to follow her in. She heard the door lock behind her, great she was in trouble now.

Itachi watched as Rayne sat down on the edge of her bed, "Were you ever going to tell me Rayne?"

"Tell you what Itachi?" Rayne feigned innocence.

"No more games Rayne," Itachi demanded harshly, "I have held my tongue for the last few days and now I want the truth."

Hesitantly she replied, "Kakashi giving up his anbu rank was not the only stipulation to my release from that prison. The Elders and Danzo had my powers bound to keep me in control. I can remove them but as you have seen it is a rather painful process to readjust afterwards." She paused for a moment, "Usually when I remove a bracer seal I use up that excess power so I don't suffer the backlash."

"Did the Third know what was being done to you?"

Rayne nodded, "He protested but the council overrode his decision."

"Tell me."

"It was painful, so much so that the word pain doesn't even begin to describe how it felt. It was as if someone was shredding my soul into pieces with a rusty knife." Rayne chuckled darkly, "Its lucky that I am so hard to kill otherwise the process would have killed me."

Itachi pulled her into his arms, "I am so very sorry Rayne."

"While I appreciate your apology it does not change the past, because of you I have suffered greatly." She looked him in the eyes, her expression deathly serious. "When I return they will try to bind me again, Itachi. I will not allow that to happen even if I make the whole village my enemy." She sighed heavily at the look of disapproval on Itachi face. "I will not kill unless my hand is forced. Now do you still have your anbu affects?"

Itachi nodded, "I do. Why?"

"My time is almost up, I need to head back to the village before the Third sends a rescue squad after me."

*Konaha*

"Yo!" Kakashi waved at Sasuke from his perch outside the Hokage building. "What brings you here Sasuke? Didn't I give your team a mission earlier?"

Sasuke scowled, "We finished that mission hours ago. Is the Hokage in his office?"

Kakashi nodded as he flipped to the next page in his book, "Yep but you don't need to bother him." He turned another page. "Rayne is due back in two days, there's nothing to worry about until that deadline passes."

"She hasn't sent word in days! It's unlike her, something must've happened!" Sasuke practically shouted, "And if something did it's his fault for sending her on that stupid mission!"

"Do you have so little faith in Rayne's strength?" Kakashi put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke your big sister is a lot stronger than you give her credit for."

"And you underestimate what Itachi is capable of Kakashi!" Sasuke shot back angrily.

Kakashi chuckled darkly, "You only say that because you've never seen what Rayne is actually capable of Sasuke. Did you know after the incident Rayne was confined to the Maximum Security Prison?" Sasuke shook his head. "When she woke up and realized what Itachi had done she tried to go after him. She killed five root anbu and wounded a dozen jonin all while wounded herself. Danzo and the council wanted her executed but the Third was able to convince them otherwise, that is why your sister has not left the village since and why the council bound her powers. I feel sorry for the Akatsuki and especially your brother if they anger her."

*Back with the Akatsuki*

Rayne stood at the entrance to one of the Akatsuki's many hideouts decked out in regulation anbu gear. Through her mask she examined her surroundings trying to pinpoint her location. Judging by the vegetation she was still in Fire country and the scent of salt on the wind she was near the ocean. But was she closer to Whirlpool and Wave country or River country?

"We are an hour's walk directly south of Port city." Itachi called out from the shadows somewhere behind her.

Rayne nodded, "Thank you." She jumped from the ledge and dashed into the forest heading northwest towards Konaha. If she ran she would make it by sunrise the nest morning, but if she flew then by nightfall.

After an hour or so, Rayne came to a halt, she figured she was far enough from the Akatsuki base to summon Themy. Rayne summoned a random soul from her collection to her hand then slammed it into the ground. "Summoning!"

In a burst of blue flames Themy appeared, "Mistress…" The phoenix sounded relieved to see her again. "How may I serve you?"

"Can I have a ride home please?"

Themy leaned down so Rayne could hope on her back, "Of course." Rayne leapt onto Themy's back. "Please hold on Mistress." In an instant they were airborne and heading towards Konaha. "We should reach Konaha in a few hours, so just before sunset."

"Thank you."

"Are you alright, Mistress?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rayne asked curiously, it was strange for Themy to ask after her wellbeing.

Themy paused before replying, "Your shackles are gone and yet you want to return to the village that forced them upon you in the first place. On top of that you had a run-in with that Uchiha brat. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Rayne outright laughed, "I have never heard you speak so much before Themy! I like this new talkative side to you. Please do not worry I will not allow them to replace the broken bracers, I am rather fond of their absence. And no Itachi did not harm me so you don't have to go through with any threats you have made against the Hokage or the village. Not yet."

"That's good because I truly don't feel like razing a village to the ground today." Themy chuckled.

"Did Kiki return alright?"

"Yes Mistress and she is very proud of completing her first mission. The nest has not been quiet since!"

"I'm glad," Rayne yawned, "Themy I'm gonna take a nap, will you wake me when we get close?"

"As you wish, Mistress."

Sasuke and the rest of Team seven sat atop the Hokage building. Truthfully Sasuke went to wait and see if Rayne would return before the sun set and the Hokage building gave him the best view while the others somehow found him and decided to stay.

"Sasuke, it's going to get dark soon, shouldn't we go inside?" Sakura asked.

"I'll go in when the sun sets, Rayne never comes home at night." Sasuke replied before falling back into his silent watch.

"But Sasuke…" Sakura whispered, "What if she doesn't come back?"

Sasuke rounded angrily on Sakura, "Rayne wouldn't die that easily! My sister will come back, she always comes back."

"Hey, hey don't yell at Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "She's just as worried as you are!"

"Shut you idiot!"

"Make me Teme!"

"Failure!"

"Prick!"

"Dunce!"

"You're hair looks like a duck's ass!"

Sakura tried to get between the two and calm them down, "Come on guys you're on the same team…"

"I'm barely gone a couple weeks and you two are already at each other's throats!" Rayne landed a few feet from them and removed her anbu mask.

"Rayne!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yo!" She gave them Kakashi's signature wave and smile. "Come give your big sister a hug you dummy!"

Sasuke blushed as he walked into Rayne's embrace, "I missed you…did he hurt you?"

"Itachi? Hurt me? Ha!" Rayne laughed as she hugged her little brother.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Sasuke pressed on convinced she was lying to protect him. "Truthfully?"

Rayne's gaze softened, "I swear to you Sasuke your brother did not harm me. However, I cannot say that I gave him and his comrades the same courtesy." Her eyes flashed red ominously. "I don't take well to such grievous disrespect."

"Made some new friends Rayne?" The Hokage chuckled as he joined them on the roof. "Welcome home Rayne."

Rayne bowed respectfully, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"If you don't mind I need to borrow Rayne for a few minutes, perhaps it's time to go home?" The Third offered team seven.

"But Hokage-sama…"

Rayne placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Its fine little brother I'll meet you as the ramen stand then we can talk, okay?"

Sasuke nodded reluctantly, "Fine. Let's go guys." He corralled his team towards the ramen stand.

"Your report?"

Rayne grinned, "I sustained minor injuries but they were nothing I could not heal. Their leader ordered that I battled the Akatsuki subordinate Akina to demonstrate my power, I beat her into submission and gave them something to think about if they ever try to come to Konaha. Currently I hold most of her soul in my possession leaving her under my control until her mortal body perishes or I release her soul."

"Good, a spy in their ranks will be extremely beneficial for us." He glanced down at Rayne's bare wrists. "Danzo is determined to place the seals back on you Rayne. Be very careful until I can persuade the council that you are not a threat."

"Danzo," Rayne growled, "Is more than welcome to try of he wishes to lose more soldiers or his own soul for that matter. I will not be bound again Hiruzen, no matter the consequences."

"I understand."

"Good," Rayne smiled.

Sasuke convinced Naruto and Sakura to go home and let him spend some time alone with his sister since she had been gone on such a dangerous mission for two weeks. When he arrived at the ramen stand he noticed that Rayne hadn't arrived yet so he sat down and ordered hot tea for the both of them and waited.

It was only a few minutes before a man sat down next to him. "I'm sorry but I'm saving that seat for my sister." Sasuke informed the stranger.

"I am well aware you are waiting for that monster of a woman. My name is Danzo and I would like to have a few words with you young Uchiha."

Sasuke pinned Danzo with a glare that could've given Rayne a run for her money. "My sister is not a monster and I don't want to listen to any words you have for me."

Danzo sighed, "You Uchiha are too stubborn for your own good. I am trying to help you boy. Your sister is dangerous and must be controlled."

"Shinobi are supposed to be dangerous."

"Do not mock me boy."

"Danzo." Rayne hissed as she walked into the food stand. "To what do I owe this unexpected revulsion?"

"Don't get smart with me Rayne, you knew I'd come for you as soon as you arrived back in the village. I will have you resealed even if I have to do it myself."

Rayne grinned manically, "I dare you to come after me Danzo. If you try and seal me again I swear I will slaughter each and everyone involved in the worst possible way imaginable." She paused and allowed the red to seep into her eyes. "And trust me when I say I have a very vivid imagination."

"Are you threatening me Rayne?" Danzo inquired.

"No, I was merely informing you of the consequences if you took such actions against me." She moved to stand next to Sasuke. "Now you can either leave under your own power or I can make you leave, either way I'm eating dinner with my brother." She snorted, "Now that was a threat."

Danzo stood stiffly, "This isn't over Rayne."

"Yes it is." Rayne countered, "Goodnight Danzo."


	13. Chapter 13: The Challengers Gather

Rayne tried her hardest to ignore them, she really did. As soon as she left Sasuke's apartment she was being followed by three root anbu. So far she had put up with them in her home for the past four hours while she tried to sleep, emphasis on the word try. She could hear their every breath, every move the made, see every shadow that moved, and she could feel the uneasiness in their souls. Danzo had sent rookies to watch her that was just plain rude.

Then one of them sneezed. Enough was enough. Rayne abruptly sat up in her bed, "You lot are about as subtle as a boulder to the face!" She sighed as she heard her floor creak in the hallway. "I know you three have been following me since I left my little brother's. You are only in my home because I allow it, now shut the hell up so I can get some sleep." Someone laughed lightly from the dark corner of her room. "Seriously?"

The next morning someone knocked on Rayne's door. She stuck her head out of the kitchen and hollered, "Who is it?"

"Kakashi."

"It's unlocked!"

Kakashi let himself in, "You really should lock your door Rayne the village can still be dangerous even for a shinobi."

Rayne snorted, "Locking my door doesn't seem to help." She walked out of her kitchen with a tray of steaming tea and headed to her living room.

Curiously Kakashi followed into her living room only to see three ninja bound and gagged with flowers and hearts painted on their masks sitting on floor. "How long have they been sitting there?"

"Hmm, since about midnight."

"I didn't think root anbu were supposed to get caught."

"Oh no, these three are rookies, it would be a real stretch to call them ninja let alone anbu." She served Kakashi and herself some tea. "I'm actually insulted that Danzo assigned them to me. The poor man must be going senile in his old age."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, "It is rather odd he wouldn't send his best after what happened last time."

Rayne shrugged then turned to her unwanted quests, "I am going to let you go this time but if I ever see you three in my home again I will send you back to Danzo in body bags. Are we clear?" They nodded vigorously. "Good." She snapped her fingers making the bindings disappear. Within seconds the three ninja followed suit.

"There's never a dull moment when you're around Rayne," Kakashi chuckled. "It's good to have you back." He set his cup down on the coffee table. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Rayne shook her head, "Itachi did not harm me. You're the third person to ask me that since I've been home."

"Can you blame us? Itachi is dangerous and none of us knew what he would do to you."

"Despite what you all think of him, Itachi protected me from the other Akatsuki members as best he could without favoring me too much."

"Protect you? Rayne he let his partner string you up by your wrists! Don't be naïve in thinking he protected anyone but himself."

"Naïve?" Rayne could swear that she heard a click in her head. "I was naïve to think I could confide in you. I know Itachi better than anyone, Kakashi!" She slammed her cup down, "Why can't any of you trust me?"

"I trust you with my very life, but you are blind when it comes to Itachi." Kakashi countered, "As much as you want to deny it you still love Itachi!"

"Of course I do you fucking fool! He is my chosen!" Rayne shouted, "His soul calls out to mine and has been branded by our bond. How can I not love my soul mate?"

"You're life mates?" Kakashi replied shocked, "I didn't think you two were bound yet…my god Rayne I'm so sorry."

"You should be," Rayne hissed, "Remember to take that into account when you judge me. I stay in this village even though I have suffered the pain of feeling incomplete and then on top of that letting the elders bind my powers. After all I've suffered because of this village and yet I still choose to protect it, you, and everyone else. Yet they all brand me as a traitor in some form."

"Rayne…"

"Get out."

"Please, Rayne I'm…"

"You are no longer welcome in my home, please leave before I make you Kakashi." Her eyes bled red.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder before leaving.

"Argg! I cannot believe the nerve of that guy! Damn you Kakashi!" Rayne scowled as she threw her cup against the wall shattering it. Angrily she stomped into her bedroom and changed into her preferred anbu attire before leaving out her window.

While running across the rooftops and jumping trees Rayne heard someone call out. "Hey, get down here punk." Think they were talking to her she jumped down onto the fence behind two unknown genin and Sasuke's squad. It seems they were arguing about something.

"I hate show offs like you the most." Stated the boy wearing a hood, which gave him cat ears. He stated to pull off the bandage wrapped package on his back.

The girl look concerned as she spoke to Kitty. "Hey, you even are going to use Karasu?"

Then another voice rang out, "Stop it Kankuro. You're an embarrassment to our village." A creepy looking redheaded boy was hanging upside down from the tree Sasuke sat on. He had an odd looking gourd on his back.

Kitty panicked, "G-gaara! They started it and I…"

"I don't care who started it Kitty." Rayne interrupted, "I am ending it."

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Kitty went to grab the bandaged bundle again but was stopped when Rayne grabbed his wrist.

"Now, now Kitty you don't want to do that." Rayne smiled, "I would hate to have to break your little puppet into pieces before the Chunin Exams even start."

"Rayne what are you doing here?" Sasuke called out from his perch.

"I was just passing through on my way to the exam registration building."

Kitty finally recovered from the shock caused by Rayne's speed and jumped back out of her reach. "Listen lady my name's Kankuro stop calling me Kitty."

"But your hood gives you kitty ears." Rayne continued to smile as she cocked her head, "Gaara was it?"

The redhead appeared next to Kankuro, "Who are you?"

"Did I forget to introduce myself again?" Rayne laughed, "My name is Rayne and you are threatening my brother and his friends."

"Listen here bitch, no one talks to…"

"Temari…shut up." Gaara rumbled. "Rayne…you're the Reaper."

Rayne's amused smile turned a little sinister, "Well aren't you smart. Yes, I am the Reaper and I would advise you to return to your assigned rooms. Accidents can happen when you wander an unknown village I would hate for you to not be able to participate in the exams."

"Hmm," Gaara nodded, "Kankuro…Temari lets go."

Rayne watch closely as they headed towards the Sand Village's reserved inn. Then she turned her emerald gaze onto the genin behind her. "Naruto why are you antagonizing ninja form other villages, are you an idiot? Those genin are your competition and they will do anything to ensure their survival!"

"They'd kill us over a stupid ranking?" Sakura whispered.

"Welcome to the world of shinobi, death is the only constant."


End file.
